


На кушетке

by evenover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desperation, Infidelity, M/M, Therapy, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: Самый cтрашный кошмар колдопсихолога – самоубийство пациента, но доктор Ник Николс может подтвердить: убийство, а потом самоубийство – это еще хуже. Эх, если бы Фрейд нашел лекарство от любви.Бета - hvost1





	На кушетке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Couch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087592) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



– Ваша кушетка пахнет коровой, из которой её сделали.  
Новый пациент оглядывает кабинет, не скрывая своего презрения. Приходится проглотить раздражение. Знаю, что глупо, но критические замечания о кабинете – это эдакая Ахиллесова пята. Единственное место на земле, которое полностью мое и только мое.  
– Мне нравится эта картина. Оригинал?  
– Да, – отвечаю я напряженно. А в блокноте записываю: _Очевидно, получает удовольствие от оскорбительных подколок_. Оригинал? Не просто оригинал, а подарок самого художника, который был моим пациентом на протяжении многих лет. Я видел три его брака и как минимум с дюжину интрижек.  
Он подходит к одному из окон и, вынув палочку, поднимает и опускает жалюзи из красного дерева. Несколько раз, туда-сюда.  
– Хм, – неопределенно произносит он и направляется к книжной полке. Берет одну из мраморных фигурок, которые я использую в качестве ограничителей для книг, и разглядывает.  
– У меня есть дома работа того же скульптора, только из розового мрамора. А это из чего? Не думаю, что я вообще когда-либо видел подобное.  
Я прочищаю горло.  
– Честно говоря, не имею понятия.  
Драко Малфой поворачивает голову и окидывает меня взглядом, изогнув бровь. Впервые с момента появления он смотрит прямо на меня.  
Как мне и говорили, он привлекательный, но ничто из сказанного не подготовило меня к тому, что я увидел в его глазах. Прошу простить за клише, но они были холодны, как лед. Промелькнула непрошеная мысль – такие глаза свойственны социопатам.  
– Я не сяду на эту кушетку, – говорит он. – Она пахнет скотобойней.  
С самым любезным выражением лица я указываю на мягкое кресло. Как и вся меблировка в кабинете, оно белое, с двумя подушками: ржаво-оранжевой и цвета темного шоколада. Первое, что узнают ученики колдопсихолога, – ни в коем случае не использовать цвета Хогвартса. Они часто провоцируют тревожность.  
С нескрываемым нежеланием он усаживается в кресло и начинает экстравагантное шоу с перемещением подушек. Наконец он устраивается с видом явного дискомфорта.  
– Я думал, вам важно, чтобы пациентам было удобно. Это кресло определенно не было создано для сидения на нем.  
– Вы можете убрать подушки, – предлагаю я.  
Подчеркнуто игнорируя меня, он извлекает из кармана пальто пачку сигарет, cтучит ею по ладони и неторопливо достает одну. Укладывает ее на нижнюю губу и поджигает щелчком пальцев. Делает глубокий вдох и откидывается на спинку – ноги скрещены, кожа дорогих ботинок сияет в предзакатном свете. Он выдувает дым и трансфигурирует одного из моих глиняных Будд в пепельницу.  
– О, прошу прощения, – говорит он с притворной досадой. – Я не поинтересовался, как вы относитесь к курению.  
Ответ явно не требуется.  
Мы сидим молча с минуту или две, пока он курит. Его тело выглядит расслабленным, но глаза все еще сканируют окружающее пространство.  
– Приятный вид, – произносит он и делает еще одну затяжку.  
Еще бы. Мои окна выходят на Биг-Бен и здания Парламента.  
Снова прочищаю горло.  
– Итак, мистер Малфой, не хотите ли сообщить мне, какова цель вашего сегодняшнего визита?  
Он смотрит мне прямо в глаза – до тех пор, пока мне не становится ощутимо неприятно. Я не отвожу взгляд. Если отвернусь, то потеряю его уважение и какой-либо шанс на установление доверительных отношений. Так легко всё проиграть на самой ранней стадии.  
Он невесело смеется и тушит сигарету. Я прошел его первую проверку, или, лучше сказать, вторую. Пренебрежительное ознакомление с моим кабинетом было первой.  
– Я здесь, потому что моя жена полагает… окей, я попробую сформулировать… а, вот. Жена считает, что есть что-то в моем бессознательном, что препятствует нашей, кавычки открываются, супружеской близости, кавычки закрываются.  
– То есть вы здесь по просьбе жены.  
Он иронически фыркает.  
– Вы думаете, я бы стал предпринимать что-то подобное добровольно?  
– Ну, мало ли. Я недостаточно хорошо знаю вас, чтобы судить, что вы будете или не будете делать добровольно.  
И снова эта насмешливая полуулыбка.  
– Я редко делаю что-то настолько добровольно, – говорит он. – Моя жизнь не дает такой возможности.  
– Вы говорите о том, что вам часто приходится делать что-либо против своей воли?  
Он зажигает следующую сигарету и заклинанием убирает остатки предыдущей с Будды-пепельницы.  
– Нет. Я никогда не делаю ничего против своей воли, включая приход сюда. Я имел в виду, что редко делаю вещи, которые на самом деле хочу делать.  
Мое перо начинает записывать.  
– Какие, например?  
Еще одна неприятная полуулыбка.  
– Такие, например, как полеты весь день.  
– Вам нравится летать.  
Он затягивается сигаретой и переводит взгляд на окно, так что я могу видеть его профиль. С этой выигрышной позиции он выглядит не только симпатичным, но и жестоким. Рот – единственная черта, которую можно было бы описать словом «уязвимый».  
– Это очевидно, – отвечает он с оттенком издевки в голосе. – Как еще вы могли бы проинтерпретировать мое признание, что я скучаю по полетам? Не возвращайте мне мои же ответы. Это очень раздражает.  
Ой. Хорошо. Тогда никакой когнитивно-поведенческой терапии.  
– Вы предпочитаете, чтобы я вообще ничего не говорил?  
Он некоторое время размышляет, все еще не глядя на меня. У меня возникает ощущение, что он прикидывает, стоит ли воспринимать всё происходящее серьезно… в частности, наше взаимодействие.  
– Нет, – в конце концов отвечает он. – Я не плачу за собственную болтовню.  
Я киваю.  
– Хорошо.  
Мне приходится улыбнуться использованному им слову «болтовня». Он выглядит человеком, ни разу за свою молодую жизнь не занимавшимся болтовней.  
– Кто еще был вашими пациентами?  
Еще одна проверка. И самая серьезная, хотя я к такому привык. Почти все задают те же вопросы, хотя многие и не так прямолинейно и не настолько скоро.  
– Я ни сейчас, ни позже не собираюсь раскрывать личности своих пациентов. Вы можете быть абсолютно уверены, что и ваша анонимность столь же защищена.  
Он выглядит разочарованным.  
– Черт, а я надеялся на скандал. Ваши услуги стоят немало, так что я не могу представить, что среди ваших пациентов нет миллионеров, коими являются, по определению, люди моего круга и, таким образом, тоже по определению, идеальные мишени для сплетен.  
– Я беру также и бесплатных клиентов, – отвечаю я.  
– Вы имеете в виду благотворительные случаи.  
– Можно и так сказать.  
– Что ж, я явно не подхожу под благотворительный случай, – он делает паузу, чтобы еще раз затянуться, для пущего драматического эффекта, – так же, как и пациент, бывший тут до меня.  
Я хмурюсь.  
– Расписание составлено таким образом, чтобы приемы никогда не пересекались. Между ними окна в сорок пять минут.  
В этот раз он улыбается во весь рот, но столь же иронично. Затем указывает на кушетку.  
– Кто-то забыл галстук Hermes.  
Меня немедленно охватывает паника. Как я мог это допустить? Встаю и иду к кушетке – забрать галстук и повесить его на вешалку для пальто, чтобы выглядело так, будто это мой собственный.  
– Вы правы, – осторожно отвечаю я. – У меня в самом деле есть несколько очень богатых клиентов, но, опять же, в Англии немало богатых колдунов и ведьм.  
– Не рассказывайте мне о этом, – говорит он, туша сигарету. – Я вынужден приглашать их всех раз в сезон на праздничный ужин. Вы знаете, что это такое? Вот именно: праздничные ужины по пятницам и субботам и бранчи каждое воскресенье. Это чертовски утомляет.  
– Могу себе представить.  
– Вряд ли. У вас могут быть очень богатые пациенты, но сами вы небогаты.  
Я хмурюсь и стараюсь продолжать задавать вопросы, а не обижаться.  
– Откуда вы знаете? – спрашиваю настолько незаинтересованным тоном, насколько это возможно, учитывая, как он старается поставить меня в неловкое положение каждым взглядом этих глаз.  
– Вы учились в Хогвартсе на стипендию, – говорит он. – Вы маглорожденный, и фамильного капитала или наследных владений у вас нет.  
Я делаю долгий успокаивающий вдох.  
– Всё верно. Могу я спросить, откуда вам это известно?  
На сей раз я вижу ухмылку. У него белоснежные зубы, среди которых особенно выделяются клыки. На секунду мелькает мысль, нет ли в нем вампирской крови. Знаю, что нет, но в нем есть что-то, что напоминает мне об одном из Немертвых.  
– Разумеется. Я попросил своего личного секретаря найти о вас всё, что возможно. Знаю также, что ваша мать погибла в Войну, что, на мой взгляд, влияет на вашу способность сохранять объективность при работе с пациентами, бывшими Пожирателями смерти… если у вас вообще есть таковые.  
Он расстегивает манжет и очень медленно закатывает рукав на левом предплечье. Я перестаю дышать.  
– Та-дам! – и он размахивает рукой, как фокусник.  
У него чистая кожа, без метки. Я выдыхаю.  
– Ну вот, я прав. Вам этика не позволяет работать с бывшими Пожирателями смерти. Вы все еще горюете по мамочке.  
Он наверняка думает, что достал меня, и он прав, но я не дам ему удовлетворение убедиться в этом.  
– Шляпа отправила вас – предсказуемо – в Рейвенкло. Вы хорошо учились и не попадали в неприятности. Не играли в квиддич и не состояли в дуэльном клубе. В вашем школьном личном деле нет вообще ничего достойного упоминания. Да вы на самом деле просто скучны.  
Вынужденно смеюсь, потому что каждое слово – правда. Я действительно был очень скучным.  
– Вы обучались в Германии и стажировались в больнице в Штатах. Можно было бы поинтересоваться, почему вы решили покинуть родину на целых десять лет.  
– Я избегал Войны и необходимости принимать в ней участие. Знал, что это слишком сильно травмирует меня, и я не смогу потом работать колдопсихологом.  
– Верно, верно. Но вы также сбежали от любви. От женщины старше вас. Замужней.  
– Осознаете ли вы, что мы здесь для обсуждения вас, не меня?  
– А вас смущает, – спрашивает он с притворным удивлением, – что я знаю о вас больше, чем ваша собственная жена?  
– Нет, – лгу я, – я просто думаю, что мы впустую тратим целый час.  
– А разве не мне решать, что является, а что не является впустую потраченным временем, за которое я щедро заплатил?  
– Я полагаю, – говорю я осторожно, – что вы делаете это, чтобы поставить меня в неловкое положение. Разрешите спросить вас, мистер Малфой, почему вам нравится ставить людей в неловкое положение в своем присутствии?  
Это важный вопрос, но мне еще и ужасно любопытно узнать, что же он ответит.  
Некоторое время он размышляет, явно перебирая все «за» и «против» в отношении честности.  
– В целом я не люблю людей, – отвечает он ровным тоном. – И уж точно не доверяю им. Давая им понять, что мне известна их подноготная, я держу их на безопасном расстоянии. Не думайте, что вы одиноки. Я нарыл грязного белья на всех колдунов и ведьм любого происхождения, в то время как они… – он делает паузу и зажигает еще одну сигарету, – не знают про меня ничего сколь-нибудь значимого.  
– Вы в этом так уверены.  
– Именно.  
Он выпускает дым от первой затяжки.  
– Я полагаю, доктор Фрейд, что наше время закончилось.  
– Моя фамилия Николс.  
Он закатывает глаза с выражением, почти похожим на чрезмерное раздражение.  
– Я знаю, – говорит он, встает с отточенной элегантностью и надевает пальто. Уже почти выйдя за дверь, он останавливается, достает палочку и направляет ее на пепельницу.  
– Приношу свои извинения, вы, наверное, хотите своего Будду назад. Хорошего вечера, целитель.  
Это был последний пациент на сегодня. Ослабляю узел галстука и расстегиваю воротник. За окнами люди спешат домой с работы, улицы далеко внизу полны громких звуков клаксонов и голосов. Накладываю заглушающее и сажусь за письменный стол. Я всегда пишу отчеты о пациентах перед тем, как уйти домой. Наличие четверых детей не очень располагает заниматься работой, требующей концентрации.  
Приступаю к отчету, с минутку пожевав перо.  
_24 сентября 2010  
Драко Малфой – 30 лет, европеоид – возможно, нордического происхождения, мужчина, женат, отец умер, мать еще жива, детей нет, богат, чистокровный.  
Молодой человек, который ведет себя так, словно он гораздо старше (защита против чего?). На поверхности высокомерный и недоступный, а в глубине? Пока неясно, есть ли глубина – по крайней мере та, к которой он даст мне доступ. Никаких внешних признаков ментального или физического заболевания. За исключением курения и некоторой чрезмерной ходьбы туда-сюда в начале – никаких признаков возбуждения. Его аффект выражается в апатии, скуке, презрении. Утверждает, что пришел по требованию своей жены, что-то про «супружескую близость» (Секс? Общение? И то, и другое?). Факты на заметку: он любит летать, но больше этого не делает (почему?); говорит, что людей не любит; подразумевает, что вынужден иметь дело с людьми чаще, чем хотел бы; говорит, что любит ставить других в неловкое положение (почему?). Подразумевает, что существует «грязь», которую можно найти на него, но уверен, что никто не сможет этого узнать (Что это может быть? Почему он так уверен, что никогда не будет раскрыт?)  
Отдать дело Майлзу, пусть раскопает больше._  
***  
– Малфой, да? Вот же сукин сын. Люциус должен был сгнить в Азкабане. Он же убийца чистой воды, но явно купил чей-то голос. Я удивлен, что ты принимаешь Пожирателей смерти, Ник.  
Эндрю Майлз возлежит на кушетке, словно один из моих пациентов. Как всегда, одет в черное с серым. Любит, когда я обращаюсь к нему «Капитан Тень».  
– Твоим ботинкам не помешала бы чистка.  
– Вряд ли.  
– Так и знал.  
– Итак, вернемся к текущей теме: Драко Малфой.  
– У него нет Метки. Я бы не взял его, если бы он был с Меткой.  
– Может, и есть. Его симпатии были достаточно очевидны.  
– До начала настоящей Войны. Ему тридцать. Тогда он был совсем ребенком…  
– Ребенок, который привел Пожирателей в Хогвартс.  
– Я помню всё это, но всё равно решил его взять. Он меня интригует.  
– Ну, если ты находишь высокомерных говнюков интригующими, тогда ты явно попал в точку. Почему Министерство не конфисковало всю недвижимость Малфоев – это недоступно моему пониманию. Как я сказал: некто явно кого-то подмазал. Выплата реституций едва ли повлияла на их богатства.  
– Драко занял место отца в советах многочисленных благотворительных обществ, которые все так или иначе связаны с Войной. По слухам, он очень щедро жертвует, даже более щедро, чем его отец.  
Энди хищно зевает.  
– Извини, не спал почти всю ночь. Эта чертова кушетка навевает на меня сон. Твои пациенты храпят посреди психоанализа?  
Я разглаживаю на столе бумаги и смахиваю воображаемую пыль. Мой ментор однажды сказала мне, что я слегка обсессивно-компульсивен.  
– Иногда. Разузнай о его жене. Думаю, это был договорной брак…  
– Нашел чем удивить. Чертовы чистокровки и их гребанные традиции. Дать бы им под зад, чтобы они шли в ногу со временем. Сейчас не четырнадцатый век.  
– Думаю, он женился сразу, как умер отец. Ты легко найдешь подтверждение, учитывая, что про это писали тогда во всех газетах. Как будто королевская свадьба, в самом деле.  
– Я слышал, что она стоила, как весь ВВП Люксембурга.  
– Не удивлюсь.  
Он снова зевает, и я встаю, чтобы надеть пальто.  
– Полагаю, нам пора отправляться домой в наши уютные гнездышки, – говорю я. – Спасибо тебе – как всегда.  
– Ты меня благодаришь всякий раз, как платишь мне, чувак. – Он прячет в карман поданный мною чек. – Ты же знаешь, Ник, что ты мой самый любимый клиент. Твои задания редко бывают скучными. – Он встает с кушетки и натягивает пальто. – Достану тебе информацию до его следующего сеанса. Пока!  
***  
– Итак, док, что вы накопали на меня?  
Драко снова делает тур по моему кабинету, трогая вещи, беря их и возвращая обратно, словно изучает место преступления. На нем джинсы и темно-серый джемпер.  
– Вам не нужно было сегодня работать? – дружелюбно спрашиваю я, чтобы начать разговор.  
Он смеется, но веселым не выглядит.  
– Мне не нужно работать никогда.  
– Ну, и тем не менее, я знаю, что вы работаете. На самом деле вы немного трудоголик…  
– Вот оно что, – говорит он, словно обращаясь к невидимой третьей стороне. – Хорошо, и что же ваш вынюхивающий ассистентишка накопал на меня?  
– Эндрю Майлз просто собирал информацию, которую мне нужно знать как часть наших терапевтических отношений.  
Стараюсь сохранить голос ровным. Энди ведет расследования по всем моим пациентам, но ни один из них никогда этого не обнаружил. Либо Энди был менее осмотрителен в этот раз, либо Драко наблюдателен до степени паранойи.  
– И что же он раскрыл обо мне?  
Он еще не принял сидячее положение. Стоит, глядя в окно, повернувшись ко мне спиной. Зажигает сигарету. На стекле я вижу отблеск огня.  
– Я знаю, что вы являетесь президентом «Палочки почтой», консалтинговой фирмы, которой владеет ваш тесть. Знаю, что вы женаты на Астории Гринграсс с июня 2009 года.  
Он отворачивается от окна с наиболее неприятной усмешкой, которую я когда-либо видел, и это говорит о многом. Мои пациенты богаты, а в этой среде умение усмехаться определенным образом – своеобразное социальное требование. Но до Драко им далеко.  
– Как скучно, – говорит он. – Сколько вы заплатили этому типу Майлзу? Надеюсь, не много. Вы узнали бы всё, что перечислили, просто заглянув в общественный регистр.  
Он возвращается к наблюдениям из окна.  
– Что ж, – медленно говорю я, – я знаю, что вы были на стороне Волдеморта во время Войны, но так и не приняли Метку. Очевидно, потому что Волдеморт не счел вас достойным… что, кстати, я рассматриваю как громадный комплимент, учитывая обстоятельства…  
Он транфигурирует мое яйцо Фаберже в пепельницу и тычет в нее сигаретой, словно в чей-то глаз. Не могу сдержать холодок, пробежавший по спине.  
– Могу я продолжать? – спрашиваю я.  
– Почему нет? – отвечает он. – Давайте посмотрим, что еще ваш достойный Майлз сумел нарыть.  
– Вы закончили Хогвартс после Войны и затем переехали в Дублин, где вашей семье принадлежит дом. Получается, что вы часто ездили в Англию и обратно, но для чего, я не знаю. Находясь в Ирландии, вы пробовали открыть свой бизнес, но потерпели неудачу. Похоже, вы не добились успеха, потому что у вас возникли трудности с привлечением капитала из-за пятна на вашей репутации вследствие деятельности вашего отца во время Войны. Вы ни с кем не встречались, по крайней мере публично, в течение последнего десятилетия. Вы с женой принимаете ежегодный Бал Солнцестояния и жертвуете многочисленным благотворительным обществам. У вас есть абонементы на балет, и вы никогда не позволяете себе напиться в присутствии посторонних.  
Он расслабляется и садится, вполне искренне смеясь.  
– Мне особенно нравится часть про балет, – говорит он. – Но ваш Майлз не смог узнать, что мы с Асторией также имеем абонементы в театр.  
– Вы предпочитаете танец актерской игре?  
Он откидывается в кресле и скрещивает ноги.  
– Я предпочитаю балет, а именно трико, – говорит он и изгибает бровь, словно бросает мне вызов. Внезапно всё совпадает… В отчете Майлза значилось, что время от времени Драко ходит в «Деревянную Палочку», что меня совершенно сбило с толку; теперь же все встало на свои места.  
Он бисексуален… или даже гей.  
Однако свои подозрения я не раскрываю. Он дает мне подсказки, но приглашения обсуждать открыто не поступало.  
Я гадаю, поступит ли оно когда-нибудь.  
***  
_22 октября 2010  
Встречался с Драко Малфоем четыре раза. Кажется, он начинает раскрываться, но медленно и с опаской. Мы до сих пор не обсудили причину, по которой ему понадобилась терапия. Его руки никогда не находятся в покое, даже когда сам он неподвижен – он курит, крутит свое обручальное кольцо или хватает какую-нибудь мелкую вещицу и долго молчаливо изучает ее. Он словно что-то обсуждает про себя. Не могу сказать, что он нервничает или ему скучно. Никогда не говорит о своей семье. Крайне редко позволяет встречаться взглядами, кроме случаев, когда пытается доставить мне дискомфорт (что, по-видимому, ему нравится). Меня удивляет, что он до сих пор ходит на наши сеансы, но он всегда пунктуален. Это доверие или просто чувство долга?_  
***  
– Итак.  
– Итак?  
– Зададите мне вопрос?  
– О чем вы хотите поговорить?  
– Мне все равно. Задайте вопрос, и я на него отвечу.  
– Ну хорошо, почему вы трудоголик, особенно с тех пор, как отпала необходимость в работе?  
– Потому что свободное время и я – это опасное сочетание.  
– Таким образом, постоянная занятость предохраняет вас от других вещей, которые вы считаете опасными? Каких, например?  
– Секс.  
– С вашей женой?  
– Господь, нет.  
– Тогда с кем у вас бывает секс?  
– Хммм, то есть вы считаете, что я изменяю?  
– Я ничего не считаю. Это просто логическое продолжение предыдущего вопроса. Возможно, следовало спросить, речь идет о сексе с человеком или вы мастурбируете.  
– О, боже! Вы, колдопсихологи, обожаете мастурбацию.  
– Почему вы так говорите?  
– Ну а разве фантазии, которыми тешат себя люди, пока дрочат, не раскрывают многое в них как в личностях?  
– Пожалуй, иногда. Вы хотели бы обсудить, о чем вы фантазируете во время мастурбации?  
– Я думаю о том, что мне лижут задницу, я имею в виду, на самом деле лижут, внутри и снаружи. Думаю о том, как сосут мой член… Думаю о том, как меня трахают, ну вы понимаете, до потери сознания. Я шокирую вас, целитель?  
– Данные фантазии нельзя назвать необычными…  
– Ладно, попробуем вот это: я думаю о том, как мной овладевают против моей воли в публичном месте. Я думаю о том, как, окруженный толпой, я стою с приставленной к горлу палочкой. Думаю о том, как меня заставляют делать грязные, по-настоящему грязные вещи, пока другие смотрят. От этого у меня так встает, что чуть глаза вместе со спермой не вытекают.  
– Хорошо.  
– Да шучу я, Николс. Но однажды я правда забрызгал себе подбородок. Я так сильно кончил, что чувствовал, словно меня выворачивает наизнанку. Просто вспоминая об этом, я твердею. Кто-нибудь дрочил у вас в кабинете?  
– Да, бывало.  
– Прямо до оргазма?  
– Да. Вы этого хотите?  
– Нет.  
– Почему?  
– Я бы мог выдать свои секреты. Вы бы узнали обо мне больше, чем я хочу поведать сам. Всегда выкрикиваю определенное имя, когда кончаю. Не могу это контролировать. Это часть всего процесса. Меня берут против моей воли, но я все равно возбуждаюсь и кончаю, потому что именно он делает это со мной. Да, это настолько охрененно.  
– Другими словами, вы теряете контроль, и это вас пугает.  
– Черт, да, это меня пугает.  
***  
Я опаздываю на сеанс с Драко.  
У меня была встреча – чай с моим ментором, – и я потерял счет времени. Бегу по улице, перепрыгивая лужи. Я почти добрался до своего дома, когда вижу большую толпу. Обойти никак не получается, поэтому приходится замедлить шаг. Снова начался дождь, но народ и не думает расходиться.  
– _Экспеллиармус!_ – раздается выкрик. – К стене и покажи руки! Не пытайся сделать невербальное заклинание, потому что я все равно узнаю, и ты пожалеешь, клянусь богом!  
Подстегиваемый любопытством, проталкиваюсь вперед, насколько можно.  
Два аврора в штатском надевают наручники на человека. В одном из авроров я немедленно узнаю Гарри Поттера. Его невозможно не узнать. Его шрам – это икона. Тот, кто не задержит на нем взгляд, должно быть, жил в пещере последние тридцать лет. Хотя сам он предпринимает всевозможные попытки выглядеть менее приметно – к примеру, больше не носит очки, – любой человек с половиной зрения или даже с половиной мозга отметит эти иссиня-черные волосы и поразительные глаза – впрочем, последние видны лишь на близком расстоянии.  
– Где заложник? – рычит Гарри, нависая над подозреваемым. Судя по запаху, тот обмочился со страху. Честно говоря, я бы тоже, если бы Гарри Поттер тыкал палочкой мне в грудь. – У тебя десять секунд, чтобы мне сказать… раз, два, три…  
Я вынужден отвернуться. Не терплю вида крови. Начинаю расталкивать зевак и вдруг вижу его: Драко стоит в самой толчее, поднимаясь на цыпочках, словно мальчишка в ожидании парада. Его внимание приковано к сцене ареста. C облегчением выдыхаю – я с ужасом ждал его реакции на свое опоздание.  
Нетерпеливо давлю кнопки лифта. Я немного вспотел, так что трансфигурирую одну из перчаток в носовой платок. Добравшись до кабинета, снимаю пальто и как можно быстрее сажусь в кресло. Подзываю записную книжку и делаю заметку: _Драко впервые опаздывает. Остановился, чтобы наблюдать за аврорами при аресте. Что-то сильно его заинтересовало (Почему? Хотел бы он пойти в органы охраны правопорядка вместо предпринимательства?)_  
Раздается стук в дверь.  
– Войдите.  
Появляется Драко. У него раскрасневшиеся щеки и влажные от дождя волосы, глаза сияют. Я удивлен, что он не наложил на себя _Импервиус_.  
– Прошу прощения за опоздание, – произносит он. – Важное дело на работе задержало.  
Он не упомянул авроров.  
– Всё в порядке. Я тоже притормозил из-за толпы на улице. Все смотрели, как пара авроров совершала арест. Похоже, что тут замешано похищение.  
– Неужели? – он откидывается в кресле и достает из кармана сигарету. – Это интересно.  
Он совершенно точно не выглядит заинтересованным.  
Да еще и лжет, не моргнув глазом.  
– Вы когда-либо задумывались о том, чтобы пойти в авроры? – спрашиваю я.  
Он окидывает меня таким взглядом, как будто машет транспарантом «да ты спятил».  
– Неужели вы думаете, что Министерство позволит кому-то вроде меня заниматься охраной правопорядка? Очень сильно сомневаюсь. Кроме того, я бы не хотел стать аврором. Они тупые и жестокие, большинство по крайней мере.  
– У вас есть негативный опыт, связанный с аврорами?  
Он глубоко затягивается.  
– А вы как думаете?  
– Я бы не удивился, если бы вы ответили – да. Они, должно быть…  
– … влезли в задницу моей семьи с парой Омнимоклей?  
– Что-то вроде этого.  
– Как я уже сказал, авроры – это шайка тупых неандертальцев.  
Мне так хочется спросить, почему он солгал мне, но я чувствую, что он закроется, как моллюск – и очень враждебный моллюск. Ясно, что я задел его за живое. Но резко изменить тему разговора – хорошо зарекомендовавший себя метод.  
– Вы давно курите?  
Он недоуменно хмурится.  
– Да нет. Почему вы спросили про это? Мне казалось, мы обсуждаем невоспитанность авроров.  
– А когда вы начали?  
– Вы поверите, если отвечу, что в первую брачную ночь? – говорит он с ноткой удивления в голосе. – Астория ненавидит курение.  
– Так почему вы начали?  
– Именно потому, что она это ненавидит.  
Я отмечаю его ответ в записной книжке.  
– Вы думаете, что таким образом пытались избежать близости с ней?  
Он смеется.  
– Вы имеете в виду, что я пытался избежать ебли с ней? Конечно, пытался!  
– Почему?  
– Потому что мой член был более вялым, чем лист несвежего салата.  
– Вы сомневались, что сможете достичь возбуждения?  
– Я не сомневался. Я знал, что не смогу. Так, а какое из ваших маленьких сокровищ я cегодня могу превратить в пепельницу? О! Как насчет этого? – он берет в руку хрустальный шар. – Как я ненавижу эти штуки! Маменька просто помешана на них, но по мне это всего лишь бесполезные куски стекла. – Едва заметным движением палочки он трансфигурирует шар.  
Он пытается сменить тему. Я этого не позволю.  
– Вы находили свою невесту непривлекательной?  
Он пожимает плечами и тушит сигарету.  
– Она достаточно привлекательна, если вам нравятся миловидные женственные блондинки.  
– Полагаю, что вам не нравятся.  
– Вы угадали.  
Я решаю пойти в сторону гипотезы.  
– Почему, как вы думаете, мужчине могут не нравиться миловидные женственные блондинки?  
– Потому что он ее не знает. Потому что ее голос действует ему на нервы…  
Он считает причины на пальцах.  
– Потому что она слишком милая и совершенная. Потому что он вообще не по женщинам. Потому что ему не нравится, как она трогает его… Потому что он любит кого-то другого. Я могу продолжать, если хотите, – говорит он со скукой в голосе.  
– А вы любили кого-то другого? – спрашиваю я.  
Из процесса зажигания новой сигареты он делает небольшое шоу. Пару минут молча разглядывает меня.  
– Возможно.  
– Возможно?  
– Да, возможно.  
Чувствую, что дальше мы не продвинемся, но я удивлен, что мы вообще зашли так далеко.  
– Мы можем вернуться к теме авроров и тому, как сильно я их ненавижу?  
Смотрю на часы. Наше время почти закончилось.  
– Придержите эту мысль до следующего раза, – дружелюбно говорю я.  
Он тушит наполовину скуренную сигарету и превращает пепельницу обратно в хрустальный шар. Он кажется раздраженным, но у меня нет времени исследовать причину этого. Сегодня у нас с женой выход, и она убьет меня, если я не вернусь домой вовремя, чтобы избавить ее от забот о детях на целый вечер.  
***  
– Я нашел для тебя, Энди, задание века.  
Как обычно, он лежит на моей кушетке, но сейчас закрывает лицо рукой.  
– Заебись, лучше бы оно было чертовски интересным.  
– А, ну так и есть, – говорю я. Иногда Энди нужно подразнить. – Думаю, что Драко Малфой влюблен в кого-то, и это – не его жена.  
– И это должно меня шокировать?  
Из меня словно воздух выпустили.  
– Все богачи трахаются направо-налево. Уверен, что он из самых худших приставал. Одновременно и богат, и привлекателен. Спорим, что она актриска, или балерина, или что-то вроде, и он оплачивает ей квартиру и модные шмотки, по крайней мере, пока ему не надоест, и тогда он вышвырнет ее на панель.  
– Ага, – говорю я. – А что ты запоешь, если я скажу, что это не «она», а «он»?  
Энди надувает губы и некоторое время молчит.  
– Что ж, гейские отношения делают историю немного более интригующей. Есть идея, кто это?  
– Ни малейшей.  
Энди встает и стряхивает с кушетки крошки грязи со своих ботинок.  
– Посмотрим, что удастся найти.  
***  
_19 ноября 2010  
Драко угрожал пригласить меня на Бал Солнцестояния. Я изложил свои аргументы, почему он не должен этого делать, но он был непоколебим. Возможно, придется задействовать ужасный ход «Я заболел». У Энди ничего не вышло, и это о чем-то говорит. Ничто никогда не останавливало его раньше. Драко выглядит более спокойным и готовым открываться. Хотя речи о любовных делах больше не было. Выражает неприязнь по отношению к жене, но не думаю, что он ее ненавидит. Иногда говорит, что чувствует себя в ловушке, но никогда не объясняет, почему. Заявляет, что работа изнуряет и что его тесть – эксплуататор. Не это ли причина его неприятия своего брака? _  
***  
Приглашение прибывает в мой дом как раз за месяц до солнцестояния. Доставившая его сова настолько недружелюбна, что отказывается от предложенного мной угощения.  
– Что там? – спрашивает моя жена, заглядывая через плечо. – Выглядит очень стильно.  
Разворачиваю тонкий пергамент и взмахиваю над ним палочкой.  
_Вы и миссис Николс сердечно приглашены на Ежегодный Бал по случаю зимнего солнцестояния, 8 вечера. Дети тоже приветствуются; наняты три няни. Официальные наряды обязательны. НИКАКИХ исключений. Просьба ответить на позднее 3 декабря._  
Эйлин смеется.  
– У них явно раньше были проблемы с неподобающе одетыми гостями! Мы идем? Мне всегда хотелось посмотреть на бал Малфоев.  
Я хмурюсь и сворачиваю пергамент.  
– Не уверен, что мне стоит принимать это приглашение. Это не очень профессионально…  
– Ой, да ладно, – отвечает она. – Не вижу никакого вреда в том, чтобы ненадолго прийти. Там будет столько людей, что он, скорее всего, нас даже не заметит.  
– На самом деле, – говорю между глотками чаю и кусочками тоста (я, как всегда, начинаю опаздывать), – с удовольствием побился бы о заклад, что Малфои четко отслеживают каждого, кто входит в их дом. Или, по крайней мере, это делают их домашние эльфы. Я имею в виду, что у Драко Малфоя должны быть как минимум несколько скелетов в шкафу. С недавних пор он особенно скрытен. Пара наших последних сеансов в основном состояли из его разговоров о бизнесе. Это так скучно, хоть плачь, и я уверен, что он делает это нарочно.  
– Никогда не видела его вблизи. Он и правда настолько красив, как говорят?  
Я проглатываю остатки чая и повязываю галстук.  
– Зависит от того, что ты считаешь красивым. У него имеются все соответствующие физические качества, но он также… слишком закрыт, чтобы быть красивым.  
– Что ж, мне придется найти свое собственное определение, когда я с ним познакомлюсь.  
Хватаю мантию и выбрасываю из карманов пару карликовых пушистиков.  
– Я же сто раз говорил им класть пушистиков в клетки, когда они заканчивают с ними играть. Клянусь, если обнаружу опять какашки пушистика в своих карманах…  
– У папочки пушистиковые какашки в кармане! – распевает наша младшая дочь, врываясь подобно хихикающему вихрю.  
– Гляди, что ты наделал, – целуя меня и поправляя мой воротник, говорит Эйлин, – до десяти утра я услышу это еще тысячу раз.  
– Тогда просто подумай, как я слушаю причитания богачей по поводу их ужасной жизни, и посмотрим, у кого будет лучшая половина сделки. До вечера!  
Прощаюсь с ней длительным поцелуем. Мне не нужны примеры моих пациентов, чтобы напоминать о важности любви.  
***  
– Надеюсь, вы получили приглашение.  
Драко выдувает дым в направлении окна. Сегодня он в мантии – впервые с тех пор, как мы познакомились.  
– Получил, – отвечаю я. – Хотя и не уверен, не будет ли это нарушением профессиональной этики – присутствовать на социальном мероприятии пациента.  
Он взмахивает палочкой перед своим лицом, словно разгоняет рой комаров.  
– Пфф, чепуха, – произносит он, потом затягивается и смеется. – Хотя я осмелюсь предположить, что не буду вашим единственным пациентом из присутствующих.  
Я кривлюсь.  
– Скорее всего, нет.  
– Да полноте вам, – хрипло отвечает он. – Не стоит быть все время таким скучным и серьезным.  
– Колдопсихологи обязаны быть скучными и серьезными.  
– По мнению кого?  
– Вы сегодня явно в ударе, – говорю я. – Какова причина?  
– Без причины, – почти игриво отвечает он.  
Удивительно, как даже слабая улыбка преображает его лицо. Глаза действительно оживают, на щеках появляется цвет.  
– Вижу, вы приоделись. У вас был успешный день?  
– Зависит от вашего определения «успешный».  
Он тушит сигарету об то, что обычно является нефритовым тигром. Обращаю внимание, что он никогда дважды не трансфигурирует один и тот же предмет. Я делаю заметку: _Боится(?) Осторожен(?), чтобы не оставлять следов или не становиться предсказуемым._  
– Если вы имеете в виду успех в бизнесе, то я бы сказал, что в этом отношении день был выдающимся.  
– Хорошо, – говорю я, заглатывая наживку. – Что вы понимаете под «успешным»?  
– Я имею в виду «успешный» – и всё. Успешный в чем-то, что по-настоящему имеет значение.  
Он явно хочет, чтобы я потрудился над добыванием каждого зернышка информации.  
– Что по-настоящему имеет значение?  
Ему очевидно приятна моя реакция.  
– Вы могли бы спросить, что такое это «что-то». Это было бы банально, и я никогда не ответил бы на такой вопрос, но вы спросили… «что по-настоящему имеет значение?»  
Он берет паузу, чтобы разгладить морщинки на мантии, потом откидывается и перекрещивает ноги. У него ботинки традиционного стиля.  
– Раскрытие того, кто пытался взломать мой сейф в Гринготтсе – это по-настоящему имеет значение.  
Разочарование, должно быть, явственно читается в моих глазах, невзирая на то, насколько сильно я старался это скрыть.  
– Итак, вы обнаружили, кто именно пытался взломать ваш сейф в Гринготтсе? Мистер Малфой, мы провели последние четыре сеанса, обсуждая ваш бизнес и финансы. У меня создалось впечатление, что вы пытаетесь увести мое внимание от чего-то.  
С его лица мгновенно исчезает игривое выражение.  
– Может быть, причина в том, что вы не заслужили право услышать об этом «чем-то», чем бы оно ни было.  
Я вздыхаю и потираю лицо ладонями.  
– Это не игра. Это терапия, – отвечаю я. – Я пытаюсь помочь вам.  
– Вы имеете в виду «помочь моей жене». Есть огромная разница между помощью мне и помощью моей жене.  
– Я лечу не вашу жену, я лечу вас.  
– Но я здесь исключительно потому, что моя жена на этом настояла. Я не нуждаюсь в лечении моей психики.  
– Очевидно, она считает иначе.  
– Знаю, но это ее проблема, не моя. Я счастлив быть тем, кто я есть.  
Его улыбка возвращается, но с той разницей, что сейчас она на сто процентов фальшивая.  
– Нет, вы не счастливы, – выпаливаю я. – Вы так далеки от счастья, как только может быть человек!  
Как только слова срываются с моего языка, я хочу вернуть их обратно. Так непрофессионально! Я делаю глубокий вдох.  
– Прошу прощения, это было крайне неуместно.  
Он зажигает другую сигарету.  
– Не извиняйтесь, – говорит он. – Это первая полезная вещь, которую вы сказали мне за весь месяц. Итак, вы считаете, что я не в порядке. Что ж, не собираетесь ли вы спросить, почему выяснение, кто пытался влезть в мой сейф, было таким «успехом»?  
Я совершенно забыл про сейф. Мы ходим кругами. Это напрасная трата не только его времени, но и моего. Я стал колдопсихологом, потому что хотел по-настоящему помогать людям.  
– Ну хорошо: почему выяснение того, кто пытался влезть в ваш сейф, было таким «успехом», что вы пришли в мой офис с cамой искренней улыбкой, которую я когда-либо видел на вашем лице?  
Искренняя улыбка возвращается.  
– А, вот оно что. Окей, я отвечу. Чтобы выяснить, кто лез в мой сейф, мне пришлось отправиться в Департамент правопорядка. Аврор, работавший над моим делом, был на больничном, так что мне помогал другой аврор. Вот и всё.  
Я окидываю его недоверчивым взглядом.  
– И всё?  
– И всё.  
Я чувствую себя так, словно прошел весь сад и уперся в стену. Проверяю время – у нас всё еще есть полчаса.  
– Итак, этот аврор рассказал, кто пытался влезть в ваш сейф.  
– Конечно. Кто-то может ошибочно счесть его тупым, но на самом деле он довольно проницательный, особенно для аврора. Он просто очень плохо умеет общаться.  
Я киваю. Это настолько скучно, что я слушаю лишь одним полушарием. Другое пытается вспомнить все поручения, которые мне нужно выполнить до прихода домой.  
– Это аврор ваш друг? – спрашиваю я, еле сдерживая зевок. – Простите, был тяжелый день.  
– Извините меня, я вам так докучаю? – ехидничает он. – Мы можем поговорить о чем-то другом. О чем же, черт побери, вы хотите со мной говорить?  
Внезапно я – весь внимание. Никогда раньше я не слышал от него подобного тона. Он вытряхивает меня из состояния благодушия. Я почти позволил себе забыть о том, что этот пациент может испытывать серьезные проблемы.  
– Нет, вы мне не докучаете. Как я и сказал, у меня был тяжелый день. Я здесь для того, чтобы выслушать вас, но боюсь, что вы меня запутываете. Мы говорили об «успехе» и «благополучии» и о «вещах, которые по-настоящему имеют значение», но вы вместо этого стали рассказывать о каком-то случайном авроре. Ваша уклончивость становится серьезным препятствием в терапевтическом процессе.  
Он едва заметно кривит губы.  
– Мне просто повезло, что вы настолько полный дебил, иначе вы могли бы что-то выяснить обо мне… настоящее. Я не говорю про какого-то старого «случайного аврора». Я говорю о помощнике главного аврора.  
Осторожно киваю. Каким-то образом, когда-то я ступил на зыбучие пески.  
– Да, – говорю я нерешительно. – Итак, вы встречались с Гарри Поттером?  
Он призывает сигарету из пачки, которую уже убрал в карман, и зажигает ее. Воцаряется долгое молчание. Всё, о чем я могу думать, это то, что каким-то образом, когда-то упустил, возможно, единственный шанс заглянуть в душу к этому человеку.  
Он делает еще более долгую, чем обычно, затяжку и несколько мгновений задерживает дым. Наконец он с шумом выпускает его наружу.  
– Да. Я встречался с Гарри Поттером.  
Я хватаюсь за слова, чтобы осмыслить ситуацию. Очевидно, он считает, что сказал нечто, имеющее жизненно важное значение. Я видел такое у других пациентов – их выдавал язык тела.  
Драко не может смотреть на меня. Раньше он не испытывал неспособности смотреть на меня.  
Это наверняка что-то, имеющее отношение к Войне.  
– И как вы почувствовали себя после этой встречи с ним? Это вызвало воспоминания о Войне?  
Он принимается смеяться.  
– Конечно, – говорит он, вытирая слезы, выступившие от смеха в уголках глаз. – Конечно! Как я мог быть таким тупицей? Конечно, вы подумаете, что это всё из-за Войны!  
Я хмурюсь.  
– А это не так?  
– Конечно, нет.  
Я пытаюсь отыскать любой другой контекст с Гарри Поттером, кроме Войны, но ничего не могу придумать. Гарри Потер убил Волдеморта и затем исчез. Позднее он возвратился из своей добровольной ссылки и стал аврором. Если кто-то ожидал чего-то более экзотичного, то они были разочарованы. В каком-то смысле вся Магическая Британия была разочарована. Герой оказался всего-навсего обычным человеком.  
– Ну что ж, – говорю я, кружа у обломков того, что выглядело осмысленным обменом информацией. – Полагаю, встреча прошла хорошо. Вы сказали, что достигли успеха.  
Он одаряет меня игривой усмешкой.  
– Да, это было очень успешно. Аврор Поттер согласился прийти на Бал Солнцестояния в этом году. – Он смотрит на часы. – Ого, надо идти. Наше время закончилось.  
На самом деле это не так. У нас всё еще остаётся пятнадцать минут, но я решаю не привлекать к этому факту его внимание. Ему явно хочется уйти.  
– Увидимся на Балу, – говорит он, застегивая мантию. Я открываю рот, но он качает головой. – Вам не убедить меня в том, что вы настолько нелюбопытны, что не хотите увидеть своих пациентов пьяными.  
Вынужден признаться себе, что так и есть. Я в самом деле любопытен.  
– Хорошо. Мы с женой будем там.  
***  
– Так мы всё-таки идём?  
Эйлин в восторге.  
– Мне нужно кое-что купить из одежды. Вряд ли туда ходят в джинсах для огорода и кофте, покрытой слюнями и мармеладом.  
Эти слова вызывают у меня улыбку.  
– Скорее всего, нет.  
– Как думаешь, дресс-код диктует мантии или магловскую одежду? Или и то, и другое?  
Я хмурюсь. Надо было спросить.  
– Наверное, стоит перестраховаться и пойти в мантиях.  
– Согласна. Терпеть не могу, когда входишь, а все на тебя пялятся. – Ее передергивает.  
Мне хочется сказать, что вряд ли такое случится, но чем больше думаю об этом, тем больше убеждаюсь, что данный вариант весьма вероятен.  
– Нужно помнить, что мы должны быть как можно более незаметными. Не хочу, чтобы встревожился кто-нибудь из моих пациентов, которые там могут присутствовать.  
– А ты знаешь, кто там может быть?  
– Ну, знаю, что будет Министр со своим мужем, так что предполагаю, что большая часть правительственной верхушки придет. У Драко, кажется, есть интерес к искусству, так что стоит ожидать художников и актеров среди гостей. Единственная персона, которую он упомянул по имени – Гарри Поттер.  
У нее округляются глаза.  
– Что, сам Гарри Поттер? Я думала, он не посещает общественные мероприятия. Разве он не стал отшельником?  
– Я тоже так думал и поэтому удивился. Но Драко, кажется, был собой очень доволен, что сумел добиться от Поттера согласия.  
– Думаю, это весьма престижно, чтобы весь свет увидел, как ты болтаешь с заместителем главы Аврората. Интересно, он придет один или нет. О его личной жизни постоянно ходит масса слухов.  
– Да, знаю. Недели не проходит, чтобы не вышла какая-нибудь статейка. Однажды его видели в кафе с женщиной. Помнишь, какая поднялась шумиха? А оказалось, что это его напарник, и они обсуждали расследуемое дело.  
– Жалко его. Почему все они не могут просто оставить его в покое?  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
– Он знаменитость, то есть по определению общественное достояние.  
– Зато ему это явно не по нраву.  
– Знаю, вот поэтому его решение принять в этом году участие в общественном событии так удивляет.  
Эйлин смеётся и дурашливо тычет меня в ребра.  
– Уверен, что не ошибся с карьерой? Как будто тебе больше подходит работа детектива.  
***  
– Ха-ха-ха! Эйлин решила, что тебе лучше быть детективом?  
По какой-то причине Энди считает эту идею крайне забавной. Я почти оскорблен.  
– Разреши поинтересоваться: кто именно сказал тебе, что у Драко Малфоя может быть интрижка на стороне?  
– Ты знал об этом только потому, что он сам тебе сказал. Настоящие детективы должны расследовать подтверждающие улики и находить свидетелей.  
– Если бы это было так, насколько далеко ты бы продвинулся в деле Драко?  
Внезапно Энди становится не до смеха.  
– Практически ни на сколько, – бурчит он. – Такое впечатление, что здесь замешан Хранитель или что-то такое. Может быть, даже Нерушимая Клятва.  
Я встаю и иду к окну. Солнцестояние почти наступило. Снаружи темно, хотя нет еще и половины пятого! В случайные моменты вроде нынешнего я люблю представлять себе, чем заняты мои пациенты. Сегодня пятница, так что я уверен, что Малфои проводят один из своих знаменитых ужинов, хотя еще не настало время прибытия гостей. Он принимает ванну или одевается? Или на кухне дает указания домовым эльфам? Или сидит в кабинете, обитом темными деревянными панелями, и потягивает шерри? Или отправляет совой письмо своему таинственному любовнику?  
– Самая близкая наводка пришла от аврора. Тот сказал, что еще с парой других авроров дежурил в музее изящных искусств. Помнишь, когда тот взломщик промышлял кражами? В общем, он был там на дежурстве, а когда пошел в туалет, то слышал, как в соседней кабинке кто-то занимался сексом.  
– Секс в кабинке туалета – это вряд ли что-то из ряда вон выходящее.  
– А что, если один из гомиков был Драко Малфоем?  
Я хмурюсь. Для меня невозможно представить утонченного Драко Малфоя занимающимся сексом в общественном туалете.  
– А откуда этот твой аврор знает?  
– Потому что Малфой был единственный, кто вышел из того туалета. Выглядел весьма растрепанным и взъерошенным.  
– А другой чувак где был? Что случилось? Он наложил на себя чары невидимости или что?  
– Мой источник не может ничего сказать.  
Я закатываю глаза.  
– Такое чувство, что тебя разыграли. Надеюсь, за такую кроху информации не пришлось платить больше, чем кружкой пива.  
– Твою мать, я думал, ты порадуешься, что я хоть что-то узнал!  
– Это мог быть разовый…  
– Или мог быть кто-то, по которому он так сохнет, что не мог ждать более приличного времени и места.  
– Ладно, давай на минуту представим, что Драко Малфой действительно занимается сексом в сортире. Думаю, это что-то говорит о втором человеке…  
– Он не партнер по бизнесу…  
– И не кто-то богатый и титулованный.  
– Другими словами, не член Визенгамота.  
– В общем, мы имеем в виду кого-то относительно демократичного.  
– Такой тип, который проводит вечер пятницы, встречаясь с приятелями за кружкой пива.  
– А твой источник сказал, что случилось после того, как Драко вышел из туалета?  
– Только то, что он покинул музей немедленно.  
– Хммм. Не могу же я просто выдать себя и спросить его, трахает ли он мужчин в общественных туалетах.  
Энди смеется.  
– Слушай, мне пора. Другой клиент ждет.  
Я улыбаюсь и отворачиваюсь от окна.  
– А ведь я думал, что являюсь твоим единственным настоящим клиентом.  
Энди всё еще смеется, открывая дверь.  
– Ты самый большой простак, которого я знаю, – говорит он.  
***  
Мы с Эйлин вываливаемся из камина и отряхиваемся. Я ожидал, что мы окажемся в главном зале, а вокруг будут толпиться люди, но я ошибся. Мы находимся в большой комнате, отделанной красным деревом от пола до потолка и с красивым каменным полом. В ней нет окон, зато есть четыре огромных каменных камина по каждой стене, украшенные замысловатым орнаментом.  
– Ого, – выдыхает Эйлин, оглядываясь вокруг. – Отдельная каминная комната! Я ни разу не была в такой, хотя и слышала, что они существуют.  
Слуга возникает из угла так тихо, что напоминает мне хогвартского призрака. Эйлин едва не подпрыгивает, когда он обращается к нам.  
– Доброго вечера и добро пожаловать. Могу я взять ваши плащи?  
Мы киваем и отдаем ему нашу верхнюю одежду. Я не хотел было тепло одеваться, но вечер немилосердно холоден.  
– Миппси покажет вам, где находится дамская комната, – говорит он Эйлин.  
– Мне не нужна дамская комната, – шепчет она мне на ухо.  
– Сделай вид, что нужна, – отвечаю я, с трудом сдерживая нервную усмешку.  
Перед дверью дамской комнаты стоит группка чрезвычайно элегантно одетых волшебников, они явно поджидают своих жен. Я сразу замечаю двух своих пациентов. Один резко отворачивается, другой же уверенно направляется ко мне.  
– Целитель, Николс, как приятно увидеть вас без этой вашей вездесущей записной книжки! – Он трясет мою руку с большим энтузиазмом. – Давайте я представлю вас присутствующим. – Я даю ему возможность вести меня и по очереди знакомлюсь со всеми волшебниками, пока не добираюсь до другого своего пациента, который явно не желает взаимодействовать со мной. Пожимаю руку, приветствуя так, словно встречаю впервые в жизни – и вижу благодарность в его глазах.  
К счастью, Эйлин выпархивает из дамской комнаты и дает мне предлог покинуть сборище.  
– Было приятно со всеми вами познакомиться, – говорю я и хватаюсь за руку Эйлин, как за спасательный канат.  
Дорога до бальной залы неблизка, но приятна. Повсюду, куда ни бросишь взгляд, все украшено в тематике Солнцестояния. Одна комната посвящена солнцу, в ней большое дерево светится волшебными огнями, отражающимися в окнах и сотнях звезд.  
Наконец мы добираемся до бальной залы, и от открывшегося зрелища захватывает дух.  
– О господи, – Эйлин изумлена. – Я ожидала чего-то изысканного, но никогда даже в миллион лет не могла бы придумать ничего подобного. Потрясающе!  
С готовностью соглашаюсь. Начищенный паркет блестит, как лед, и повсюду висят гигантские хрустальные канделябры, обвитые искрящимися золотом лилиями и ярко-красными пуансеттиями. В каждой стене окна от пола до потолка, зачарованные так, чтобы показывать снег, падающий на хвойный лес. Безупречно одетые лакеи незаметно скользят между гостями с подносами, уставленными изысканными закусками.  
Кстати, о самих гостях. За всю свою жизнь я не видал настолько красивых праздничных нарядов.  
– Чувствую себя чужой на этом празднике, – шепчет Эйлин, опустив взгляд на свое милое, но довольно непритязательное платье.  
– Ты хороша, – отвечаю я. – Выглядишь прелестно.  
Мы отходим от дверей, чтобы не мешать другим гостям, пытающимся войти в зал. Даже краткий осмотр комнаты подтвердил, что – да, в самом деле, тут все кишит прежними пациентами, текущими пациентами, супругами пациентов и даже тайными любовницами пациентов. Это здорово напрягает. Я стараюсь не встречаться ни с кем взглядом, чтобы никто не подумал, что я их узнал.  
Эйлин пихает меня под ребра и показывает подбородком в сторону красивой женщины в потрясающем золотом платье. Рядом с ней высокий мужчина приятной внешности, одетый в темно-синюю официальную мантию. Астория и Драко. Они медленно движутся по комнате, пожимая руки и чмокая гостей в щеки. Он смотрится еще более отстраненным, чем обычно. Выглядит безупречно, но улыбка не достигает глаз.  
– Это Малфои?  
Я киваю.  
– Ага.  
– Они идут сюда!  
Я смеюсь.  
– Конечно, они идут сюда. Они приветствуют гостей.  
– Не хочу, чтобы меня приветствовали, – говорит Эйлин. – Хочу обратно в дамскую комнату.  
Я целую ее. Эта застенчивость всегда казалась мне очень милой.  
– Все будет прекрасно. Уверен, что они абсолютно профессиональны в определении уровня комфорта других людей и будут вести себя соответствующе. Просто смотри.  
Стою, обвив рукой талию Эйлин, и наблюдаю, как Малфои в своем блистательном антураже приближаются все ближе и ближе.  
– Только не хихикай, – говорю я. – Ты всегда хихикаешь, когда на нервах.  
– Я не на нервах, – отвечает она, хихикая, и я с нежностью закатываю глаза.  
– Целитель и мадам Николс, – произносит Драко, одаряя меня рукопожатием – быстрым, но твердым. Эйлин тоже протягивает руку для пожатия, но Драко ловко подхватывает ее и подносит к губам.  
Она опять хихикает, а он улыбается с искренней добротой. Меня переполняет благодарность.  
– Позвольте представить вас моей жене Астории, – он кладет руку на ее талию. Эйлин тут же пожимает ей руку, но я совершенно сбит с толку. Должен ли я тоже пожать ей руку или поступить так же, как Драко, поцеловавший руку моей жены…  
Она улыбается и пожимает мне руку, а я с облегчением выдыхаю.  
– Мне очень приятно познакомиться с вами.  
Эйлин и я, заикаясь, выдавливаем из себя что-то вроде «спасибо», «здорово» и «круто».  
– Очень рад, что вы смогли прийти, – говорит мне Драко без запинки. – Надеюсь, вы среди гостей встретите знакомых. – И подмигивает.  
– На улице ужасно холодно? – спрашивает Астория у Эйлин, и та кивает. – Я так беспокоилась о наших гостях, которые прибывают на каретах. Уверена, что они отдадут должное теплому глинтвейну. Да, кстати, а вам уже предложили напитки? О боже!  
Она хлопает в ладоши, и появляется домовик.  
– Пожалуйста, пошли за напитками для целителя и его супруги. Хотите немного глинтвейна? – спрашивает она мою жену, и бедная Эйлин снова кивает.  
– Итак, – говорит Драко. – Это мой милый дом. Уютно, не правда ли?  
– Потрясающе, – отвечаю я. – Как давно он принадлежит вашей семье?  
– С начала семнадцатого столетия. Конечно, каждое поколение вносило свою лепту, добавляя флигель, дендрарий или тому подобное.  
Я улыбаюсь и уже готов прокомментировать это, как внезапно он смотрит поверх моего плеча на дверь с полностью изменившимся выражением лица. Рефлекторно поворачиваюсь, чтобы понять причину столь резкой перемены. Ожидаю увидеть Министра, но это всего лишь Гарри Поттер под руку с симпатичной рыжеволосой ведьмой.  
– Прошу прощения, – говорит Драко c cильным волнением в голосе. Прежде чем я успеваю отреагировать, он с поразительной быстротой уже идет по направлению к двери, оставляя жену позади.  
– Очень надеюсь, что вы приятно проведёте время, – говорит она. Из ее глаз исчез свет. Я с сожалением наблюдаю, как она продолжает обход гостей, но уже без мужа.  
– Хммм, а вот это уже интересно, – говорит Эйлин. – Небось у него были нечистоплотные сделки, и теперь он пытается подкупить органы правопорядка, чтобы расследование прекратили.  
– И кто же следователь? – шутливо отвечаю я, хотя чувствую огромный интерес к этой теме. На наших сессиях я не видел на лице Драко даже отдаленно похожего выражения.  
Больше, чем кто-либо, я бы хотел оказаться на расстоянии, с которого было бы хоть что-нибудь слышно, но на полпути меня перехватывает другой пациент, который явно не видит никаких препятствий к тому, чтобы обсудить со мной последний скандал с женой, которая, вот досада, стоит рядом с ним.  
– Потанцуем? – спрашивает Эйлин, когда мне удаётся вырваться.  
– Конечно.  
Танец, я надеюсь, позволит мне беспрепятственно разглядывать гостей. Я умираю от любопытства узнать, где Драко и чем он занят.  
Мы танцуем три вальса подряд, но его нигде не видно. Я нашел взглядом его жену, но не его. Неприятно, но еще один пациент требует внимания, однако мое настроение быстро улучшается, поскольку она является одним из моих самых приятных долговременных клиентов. Мы вежливо обнимаемся, дополняя приветствие воздушными поцелуями. Я представляю ее Эйлин, и та мгновенно проникается к ней симпатией. Спустя несколько минут я говорю Эйлин, что собираюсь в туалет и сразу вернусь обратно. Она рассеянно машет рукой. Пациентка в этот момент рассказывает ей о своем медитативном ритрите в Тибете.  
У меня ни малейшего понятия, куда я иду и зачем. Дом огромен, легко можно заблудиться, что было бы чрезвычайно неловко. Я набредаю на солнечную комнату с красивым деревом и просто пялюсь на него, замерев на месте. И затем слышу голоса. Один точно принадлежит Драко, а другой я не узнаю. Они приближаются откуда-то с улицы. Я невольно вздрагиваю. Здесь так холодно! Как можно осторожнее я открываю дверь и вижу Драко с Гарри Поттером. Они оба без пальто.  
– Зачем ты её привёл? – напирает Драко. Его голос совершенно отличается от того, каким он разговаривает в моем кабинете. В нем звучит что-то… отчаянное.  
– А зачем ты меня позвал? – отвечает Гарри. – Ты потребовал явиться – и что, думал, я приду один и тем самым вызову еще больше сплетен, чем вместе с Джинни?  
– Я думал, ты с ней больше не встречаешься.  
Гарри отворачивается.  
– Не здесь, Драко. И не сейчас. Ты хотел бросить мне в лицо свой образ жизни? У тебя получилось. А я иду домой.  
– Нет, не идёшь! – кричит Драко. – Не уходи! Ради всего святого, Гарри! – Он хватает его за рукав, когда тот разворачивается к дому. Гарри резко останавливается и в упор смотрит на Драко.  
– Ты делаешь мне больно, – сердито шипит он. – Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно. Я тебе доверял…  
Драко хватает его за другую руку и притягивает ближе. Они стоят от меня всего в футе.  
– Ты всё еще можешь доверять мне! – говорит он, бросая взгляд на дом, но при этом не отпускает Гарри. – Именно поэтому я хотел, чтобы ты пришел сегодня! Чтобы ты увидел, почему так тяжело расстаться с ней. Это же будет ураган в прессе, который поглотит и тебя! Гарри, я этого не хочу.  
– Ага, то есть мы собираемся изменять нашим женам и трахаться в случайных отелях и общественных туалетах несколько раз в месяц? Мне казалось, ты говорил, что больше этого не выдержишь…  
– Гарри, я пытался. Я пытался бросить её… пытался бросить всё это… – говорит он, еще раз кивая в направлении дома. – Как ты не понимаешь! Я не могу просто так уйти!  
– Так ты написал в письме, присланном с совой. В письме, Драко? Это всё, что я для тебя значу? Кто-то настолько незначительный, что ты можешь избавиться от меня, от нас, с помощью гребанного письма?  
Драко опускает голову.  
– Я не смог бы сказать это в лицо.  
Гарри вырывается, но Драко снова хватает его…  
… и целует.  
Гарри пытается освободиться, но Драко держит крепко. Через какое-то время Гарри, кажется, сдается и его тело расслабляется – нет, скорее растекается – в руках Драко. Они поворачиваются так, что мне видно только спину Гарри. Большие кулаки бледных рук стискивают черную мантию.  
Гарри отстраняется.  
– Прощай, Драко, – говорит он. – Именно ты хотел покончить со «скрытностью». Именно ты послал мне то письмо, предусмотрительно доставленное прямо в офис…  
– Господи, Гарри, я был неправ! Беру назад каждое слово! Я не могу жить без тебя!  
– Ты так совсем не думал, когда женился на ней.  
– Я не думал, что мне придется бросить тебя… бросить наши отношения. Господи, Гарри! Это же был договорной брак! Я на пальцах одной руки могу пересчитать случаи, когда у нас с ней был секс, и каждый раз при этом я думал о тебе. Это был единственный способ, как я мог это пережить.  
– Мы это обсуждали тысячу раз, я уже вдрызг окоченел.  
– Ты собираешься просто уйти?  
– Именно.  
– Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, не делай этого… я тебя умоляю.  
Гарри всего в шаге от двери, когда он поворачивается.  
– Не хочу, чтобы ты продолжал делать это со мной. Не позволю приближать меня к себе, чтобы тут же оттолкнуть, – добавляет он. – Мне надоело, Драко. Я устал. Наслаждайся своей вечеринкой.  
Я набрасываю на себя заклинание невидимости и прячусь за деревом, пытаясь собраться со скачущими мыслями. Тысячи мелких деталей тут же обрели смысл. В комнату врывается вихрь морозного воздуха – входит Гарри. Я чувствую запах снега от его мантии, когда он стремительно проносится мимо.  
***  
Я наколдовываю влажную тряпицу, чтобы протереть лоб. Большую часть дня, до назначенного времени приема, я ощущал всё усиливающееся сердцебиение. Делаю пару глубоких успокаивающих вдохов. Когда Драко входит, я чувствую, что контролирую себя, но еле-еле. Никогда бы не подумал, что его секрет в этом. Никогда в миллион лет!  
– Добрый вечер, – произношу я как можно более любезно.  
Вместо ответа он подходит к книжным полкам и вытаскивает случайную книгу.  
– «Фантастические фантазии», – читает он заголовок. – «Упрямая сила бредового мышления».  
Он трансфигурирует ее в пепельницу. Идет к окну и зажигает сигарету, стоя ко мне спиной, разглядывая линию горизонта и садящееся солнце.  
– Многие из ваших пациентов находятся в плену бредового мышления, доктор?  
– Есть такие.  
– И в чем состоит бред?  
Он предлагает мне возможность. Я хватаю её и бросаюсь вперед.  
– У некоторых людей есть заблуждения о том, что они Боги или богаты и знамениты. Некоторые даже думают, что вернулись из мертвых или за ними гонятся авроры. Есть те, кто думают, что тот, кого они любят, тоже их любит.  
Он ничего не говорит целую вечность.  
– То есть вы лечите людей, которые бредят насчет любви. А как вы это делаете?  
– Я лечу разных людей по-разному, – говорю я. – Очень часто человеку нужно что-то вроде активной интервенции. Я приглашаю людей, которым небезраличен мой пациент, и прошу поговорить с ним или ней бережно и уважительно. Если это не приводит к результату, то существуют заклинания...  
– Вы можете расколдовать человека от любви?  
Он отворачивается от окна, медленно идет к креслу, садится и принимает свою привычную праздную позу. Отмечаю, что на нем элегантный черный костюм с зеленым галстуком, а под глазами – темные круги.  
Я качаю головой.  
– Не существует заклинаний от неразделенной любви… впрочем, ни от какой любви. Но есть cпособы смягчить боль, чтобы жизнь стала чуть более сносной.  
Он делает длинную затяжку, потом тушит сигарету.  
– Вот слабаки, – в голосе слышна скука и высокомерие. – Всё, что им нужно – лёгкий пинок под зад.  
Он смеётся, как будто только что удачно пошутил.  
Я улыбаюсь.  
– Любить – это слабость?  
– Ну разумеется.  
Замечаю, что он беспокойно качает ногой.  
– Именно по этой причине чистокровные семьи договариваются о браках, как только их дети родились. Идея в том, что если дети с ранних лет знают, что им недоступны романтические «приключения», то вероятность влюбиться в кого-то… «неподходящего» снижается. – Он показывает пальцами кавычки, чтобы выразить свое презрение по поводу всей этой концепции.  
– Таким образом, вы знали, что вступите в брак со своей женой, практически всю свою жизнь.  
– Угу.  
– А вам не кажется, что это немного… неестественно? Например, если человек влюбится в кого-то, считающегося, так сказать, «неподходящим»? А что, если этот человек – гей?  
Он смотрит на меня без интереса. Его взгляд еще холоднее, чем был.  
– Значит, это вы вычислили. Браво, док. – Он лениво и без тени осуждения хлопает в ладоши.  
Я молчу, поскольку не уверен, что он имеет в виду.  
– Да, я гей. Это вас удивляет?  
– Ничто из сказанного моими пациентами меня не удивляет. Чтобы удивиться, для начала надо составить мнение. Моя работа состоит в том, чтобы составить мнение о вашем ментальном здоровье, а не о ваших личностных особенностях или жизненных обстоятельствах.  
– Какая скука. Оценивать людей – это половина удовольствия от знакомства с ними. По правде, это мое любимое хобби. Вот скажите, вы свою жену любите?  
Я пытаюсь поспевать за его мыслительным процессом. Но это так сложно, когда он меняет тему с молниеносной скоростью.  
– Да. Конечно, люблю.  
– Как вы познакомились? – он зажигает следующую сигарету.  
– Я немного знал её в школе, но мы не встречались, пока я не вернулся из Штатов.  
– И вы не сожалеете?  
– Ни о чем.  
Я решаюсь нарушить долгое молчание.  
– А вы не мечтаете о том, чтобы ваш брак с женой никогда не состоялся?  
Он саркастически хмыкает.  
– Я не женился на Астории, меня на ней женили. Это большая разница.  
– Хорошо, а вы хотели бы не быть отданным ей в мужья?  
Он глубоко вдыхает, задерживает дым и затем выпускает его.  
– Каждый день моей гребанной жизни.  
Его голос подозрительно беспечен, словно он только что сообщил мне, что на завтрак съел тост с мармеладом.  
Снова прерываю долгое молчание.  
– А почему?  
– Ну, очевидно, вся ситуация меня не возбуждает, потому что я гей. Это не такое уж большое откровение. Кроме того...  
Он резко тушит сигарету.  
– Я люблю другого человека. Разве это не верх скуки и клише? Зато у вас уже должно проясняться, зачем она послала меня к вам. Я не трахал её несколько месяцев. Именно это она имеет в виду, говоря о «супружеской близости».  
– Понятно. – Мне требуется усилие, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что я уже знаю, в кого он влюблен.  
– А этот человек…  
– … мужчина…  
– А этот мужчина знает, что вы его любите?  
– О да.  
– А он вас любит?  
Он некоторое время молчит. Он качает уже не только ступней, но всей ногой.  
– Да.  
– Но вы не можете быть вместе?  
Он выразительно смотрит на меня.  
– Конечно, нет! Я женат, черт побери, или вы уже забыли этот маленький досадный факт?  
– А вы когда-либо думали развестись с женой ради этого мужчины?  
– Всего лишь каждую минуту каждого дня.  
– Почему же не разводитесь? Развод сейчас разрешен, даже чистокровным.  
Он прячет лицо в ладонях словно в отчаянии или изнеможении. Скорее всего, и то, и другое вместе.  
– Вы не понимаете, – говорит он. – И он тоже.  
– Попробуйте объяснить.  
Он внезапно вскакивает и хватает эбонитового кита. Это подарок Эйлин. На мгновение меня охватывает паника. А вдруг разобьет?  
– Я являюсь наследником одной из самых важных семей в Британии. Она тоже. Мы объединили наши владения. Если я брошу её, моя мать скорее всего покончит с собой, а семья Астории обдерет меня догола. Всё закончится катастрофой.  
– Но разве любовь того не стоит?  
Он отводит руку, словно намеревается швырнуть кита. Я не могу удержать вскрик тревоги. В последнюю секунду он ставит фигурку на место.  
– Испугал вас, да?  
Я не отвечаю. Снова риторический вопрос.  
Он возвращается к окну и смотрит в него, крепко обхватив себя, словно пытается сохранить тепло – или предотвратить распад на миллион кусочков.  
– Однажды он прекратит всё навсегда. Он не из тех людей, с кем можно играть бесконечно. И когда он положит всему конец, он женится на той женщине. Этой совершенной благодетельной девушке, и они купят гребанный совершенный милый домик, и нарожают кучу совершенных милых деток и назовут их в честь своих умерших родителей.  
– Тогда вы оба будете женаты. А что насчет тайных отношений?  
– Вы его не знаете, – сердито реагирует он. – Если он на ней женится, то никогда не будет ей изменять. Я это точно знаю. Он никогда не изменял мне. Независимо от того, сколько раз я его отталкивал!  
Он роняет голову, обнажая заднюю поверхность шеи. Она выглядит такой уязвимой, непохожей на все остальное в нем.  
– Думаю, в этот раз я преуспел, – тихо произносит он, словно разговаривая с самим собой.  
– Преуспели в отталкивании его?  
Он кивает.  
– Что не означает, что я не ввяжусь в драку. – Он поднимает голову. – Поверьте мне. Господи, зачем я это всё вам рассказываю?  
– Потому что вы одиноки, – деликатно говорю я. – И вам больше не с кем поговорить.  
Он делает глубокий вдох.  
– Так как же вы собираетесь излечивать меня, док? Какие стрелы припасены у вас в этом вашем фрейдистском колчане?  
– Вы считаете, вам нужно исцеление? Вы считаете себя больным?  
Он качает головой.  
– Нет. Но, может быть, я брежу, если даже на секунду могу допустить, что смогу прожить без него.  
***  
_5 февраля 2011,  
Драко Малфой становится всё более подвижным. Он не может спокойно сидеть в течение часа. Сегодня предложил ему противотревожные заклинания, но он заявил, что в них не нуждается. Он выглядит человеком, лишенным нормального сна. Говорит, что работает еще больше прежнего. Странно, на наши сеансы он приходит все более безупречно одетым, костюмы, даже ботинки, никогда не повторяются. Я бы забеспокоился, но знаю, что он может себе это позволить, так что если одежда от портного помогает ему хорошо себя чувствовать, то пусть так и будет. Он говорит о Г. теперь на каждой встрече, но его имени пока что не назвал. Всё, что он сказал, – это то, что знает Г. с времен Хогвартса и стал его любовником вскоре после окончания Войны. _  
***  
Мой ментор качает головой, от чего ее серьги начинают позвякивать. Она берет палочку и наливает мне еще одну чашку чая.  
– Ты не предполагаешь у своего пациента суицидальных наклонностей? Или это крик о помощи для тебя – единственного человека, судя по всему, кроме его любовника, который его знает?  
Я делаю глоток чая и долго сижу, уставившись на чашку.  
– Не думаю, что он имеет суицидальные наклонности. Когда он говорит, что жить не может без своего любимого, я думаю, что это просто риторика. Не воспринимаю сказанное буквально.  
– Но, может, стоило бы. – Она садится в кресло напротив меня, и её книззл тут же прыгает к ней на колени, громко мурча и тычась носом ей в шею. – Ну, хватит, Руфус. – говорит она. – Я хочу выпить чаю и продолжить беседу, которая, Боже упаси, тебя не касается. – Она подхватывает Руфуса и ставит его на ковер. – Но ты это себе записал.  
– Конечно. Мое текущее беспокойство касается того, что он плохо спит – по крайней мере, без помощи сонных зелий, к которым у него, опасаюсь, может наступить привыкание.  
– Тебе удалось уже уложить его на кушетку?  
Я горько смеюсь.  
– Он говорит, что моя кушетка пахнет дубильным цехом.  
– Тогда поменяй ее.  
Я смотрю на нее, ожидая увидеть одну из её заразительных улыбок, но весь её вид символизирует полнейшую серьезность и озабоченность.  
– Он тобой помыкает, Ник, – произносит она, ставя чашку на стол. – Ты не можешь позволить ему направлять процесс его собственного лечения.  
– Может быть, я как целитель ему не подхожу…  
– Чушь. Как раз наоборот. Ты заставил его раскрыться так, как никто другой не смог бы.  
– Он меня несколько пугает.  
– Похоже, он отлично отточил навык оскорблять окружающих.  
Я вздыхаю и принимаюсь чесать Руфуса за ухом.  
– Наверно, я знаю причину, почему у него так мало друзей за всю жизнь.  
– Это да, но я думаю о том, что он скопил много врагов, которые будут слишком рады увидеть его публичное унижение.  
– Но почему я? Почему вы считаете, что он откроется мне?  
– Ясно же, что тебе он доверяет в какой-то степени, но, Ник, тебе непременно надо уложить его на кушетку. Может, уже пора поменяться ролями и начать прессовать его.  
Я хмурюсь.  
– Такая тактика по отношению к любому моему пациенту не кажется мне приемлемой…  
Внезапно мой ментор становится очень серьезным и внушительным – ровно такой, какой она была в период моего ученичества.  
– Возможно, всё это не кажется тебе легким делом. Разные пациенты требуют разных подходов. Пора бы это усвоить. Этот пациент, похоже, находится на грани отчаяния, а ты никогда не знаешь, на что способен отчаявшийся человек.  
***

Вечером в четверг паб переполнен, я едва воспринимаю реплики коллег, и, даже не слыша, готов поспорить, что они жалуются на своих пациентов. Мы всегда жалуемся на пациентов.  
– Господи, зря вас там не было! Он буквально стащил с себя штаны и принялся срать на мой ковер. На новый! На тот, что я купил в отпуске в Турции!  
Мы смеемся. Гас всегда рассказывает самые смешные истории. Он берет больше всех бесплатных клиентов, что означает, что многие из них очевидно и абсолютно сумасшедшие. Независимо полученное богатство обеспечивает ему роскошь служения обществу. Остальные из нашей компании пойдут по миру, если будут работать даром.  
– Ты думаешь, это плохо? – спрашивает Стелла. – Один из моих пациентов разделся донага и с криками убежал на улицу. Пришлось вызывать авроров.  
Я чувствую приятное легкое опьянение. Завтра у меня только три пациента, и один из сегодняшних сказал мне, что чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы закончить терапию. Ничто не делает меня более счастливым, чем новость о том, что мне удалось кого-то излечить.  
– Как насчет того, чтобы повторить? – спрашиваю я, и все предсказуемо соглашаются.  
Передо мной длинная очередь более нахрапистых особей, чем я, потому у меня есть возможность оглядеть зал, пока я жду, чтобы бармен меня обслужил. И именно тогда я вижу его. Драко. Он только что вошел, его волосы влажные от дождя.  
«Пещера тролля» – это, пожалуй, последнее место, где я ожидал бы его увидеть. Он выглядит здесь совершенно чужеродно. Наблюдаю, как он осматривает толпу. Очевидно, кого-то ищет – и мне хватает пары мгновений выяснить, кого именно.  
Гарри Поттер сидит в одной из кабинок в глубине зала с четырьмя другими аврорами. Он единственный из них в мантии, и она мерцает, подобно красному солнцу в темноте.  
Смотрю, как Драко достает из-под пальто карликовую сову и дает ей крошечный кусочек пергамента. Птица, шарахаясь в воздухе между головами и стропилами, долетает до Гарри и плюхается на его кружку с пивом. Он быстро забирает пергамент и отгоняет сову прочь. Удивительно, но ни один из его компаньонов не заподозрил ничего непривычного. Я вижу, как Гарри раскрывает записку и почти сразу шепчет _Инсендио_. Затем он немедленно встает и идет, хотя лучше сказать, «шествует» к выходу из бара. Не задумываясь, насколько это хорошая идея, я делаю себя невидимым.  
– Что всё это значит? – Гарри тычет пальцем в маленькую сову на плече Драко. – Cложно не заметить.  
У Драко горят щеки. Если бы я не знал его хорошо, то решил бы, что он уже напился и скорее всего не пива.  
– Ты возвращал мои письма, не вскрывая.  
Гарри трет лицо ладонями.  
– Потому что я не хочу тебя видеть, Драко. Я тебе уже сказал: с меня довольно. – Он делает жест, показывая на него, потом на себя. – Время уже позднее! Давай, возвращайся в свою великосветскую жизнь; дай мне выпить чертова пива с такими же простолюдинами.  
– Гарри, ты должен со мной поговорить!  
– С чего вдруг.  
Гарри отворачивается, чтобы вернуться на место, но Драко хватает его за рукав.  
– Ты мне нужен, – говорит он севшим голосом. И совсем не таким тоном, как в беседах со мной. – Господи, ты мне так нужен!  
– Ты всегда это повторяешь, – отвечает Гарри с явным разочарованием. – И затем мы уезжаем на неделю, в конце которой ты выкручиваешь мне руки за всё.  
– Знаю, знаю, но, пожалуйста, этого больше не будет. Пожалуйста, Гарри.  
Мои глаза чуть не выпрыгивают из орбит, когда Драко берет руку Гарри и кладет себе между ног. Гарри отдергивает её.  
– На улицу. Быстро, – хрипит он. – Тролль тебя подери, Драко!  
Чувствуя себя немного извращенцем, я выхожу за ними в мощеный булыжником переулок. Никого поблизости нет. После шума бара тишина здесь настораживает. Их шаги отдаются эхом. Отойдя от двери на достаточное расстояние, Драко опирается на стену и хватает Гарри за воротник, притягивая ближе к себе.  
Я жду, что они станут яростно целоваться. Но все как раз наоборот. Драко обхватывает лицо Гарри ладонями и медленно, бережно целует его губы. Дождя больше нет, но в воздухе висит морось, которая оседает на их лицах, челки становятся влажными и липнут ко лбам, а облачка их дыхания повисают дымкой в стылом воздухе. Кто-то стонет, и Гарри склоняет голову набок, чтобы углубить поцелуй. В окружающей тишине я слышу, как часто они дышат, как влажно движутся их губы. Гарри поднимает руки и запускает пальцы в волосы Драко. Тот, не отлипая от стены, раздвигает ноги и подталкивает Гарри еще ближе.  
Не разрывая поцелуя, Драко опять берет руку Гарри и прижимает к своему паху. Я слышу сдавленный стон, но снова невозможно сказать, кто это был. Гарри дрочит ему сквозь ткань, одновременно расстегивая ремень и приспуская собственные брюки. Потом запускает внутрь штанов Драко другую руку, и тот выгибается, упираясь головой в стену.  
– Ого, как у тебя стоит, – мычит Гарри в его губы. – Ты поэтому так искал меня? Как давно у тебя стояк?  
– Слишком давно.  
– Почему ты все время так поступаешь со мной? Как мне строить жизнь без тебя, ты представляешь?  
– Не хочу, чтобы ты строил жизнь без меня, – рычит Драко, мощно толкаясь в руку Гарри. – Потрогай меня. Засунь в меня пальцы! – умоляет он. – Помнишь, как тогда, в Брайтоне?  
– Как я могу забыть?  
– Вот так, Гарри. Вот так.  
Гарри отнимает руку и начинает сосать свой палец. Когда он убирает его, изо рта тянется ниточка слюны и рвётся. Гарри снова принимается хозяйничать в штанах Драко. Его рука, кажется, исчезает полностью между ног Драко, и тот выпрямляется, стараясь ему помочь.  
– О господи, – потерянно стонет Гарри. – Ты уже весь раскрыт.  
– Я полдня трахал себя пальцами в кабинете.  
– Расскажи мне, – голос Гарри становится резче, – ты тогда думал обо мне?  
– О тебе я думаю всегда. И ты это знаешь.  
– Ты представлял мой член в себе?  
Драко начинает мелко и часто дышать.  
– Да.  
– Ты представлял, как я заполняю тебя?  
Драко отвечает более грубым поцелуем.  
– А ты представлял, как я тебя ебу? Как твою шикарную задницу… распирает мой хуй? Как я заполняю тебя своей спермой?  
Драко стонет.  
– Дааа. Поэтому я тебя искал! Мастурбировать совсем не так здорово в сравнении с тобой, с тем, что ты со мной делаешь… что ты всегда со мной делал.  
– Ты сейчас кончишь, Малфой?  
– Еще… Вот так, посильнее. Давай…  
Гарри резко убирает руку и поворачивает Драко лицом к стене. Потом опускается на землю и тащит штаны Драко вниз, почти до коленей. Драко расставляет ноги как можно шире. Гарри раздвигает его ягодицы, и Драко держит их руками, еще сильнее раскрывая себя. Гарри снова начинает разрабатывать его пальцами.  
– Хочу смотреть на твою дырку, когда ты кончаешь. Хочу, чтобы она стиснула мой палец так сильно, чтобы я не мог его пошевелить. Знаю, ты сможешь. Ты раньше уже так делал…вот так.  
И он начинает скользить пальцем туда-сюда.  
– Потрогай себя, – командует он, и Драко немедленно подчиняется. Теперь я не только слышу влажные звуки от пальцев Гарри, массирующих анус Драко, но и отчетливый звук мастурбации.  
– Гарри, – раздается мольба. – Не могу… не могу сдерживаться. Еще… глубже… вот здесь, еще… о, черт… Мне не хватает… хочу снова, чтобы ты всю руку…  
– Тебе понравилось, правда? – слова дополняются свистящими, шипящими звуками, которые я не понимаю, но Драко явно знает этот язык. Он реагирует так, словно Гарри изо всех сил хлестнул его по заднице.  
– Как ты можешь это забыть?.. Ты будешь трахать её и видеть только мое лицо… Гарри! – Драко всем телом насаживается на палец Гарри, а рука замирает, потому что он эякулирует.  
– Исусе, – это, видимо, единственное, что Гарри в состоянии сказать. Он вынимает палец и встает. Затем он быстро снимает мантию и кидает на землю. Драко прижимается спиной к его промежности, пока тот расстегивает свой ремень. Когда он наконец справляется с пряжкой, то спускает джинсы и хватается за свой член. С сосредоточенным видом, как будто что-то ищет, он проводит головкой вдоль расщелины Драко – и с рыком, переходящим в какой-то беспомощный, тонкий стон, толкаетcя внутрь. И начинает неторопливо, но уверенно вбиваться.  
– Это последний раз, – хрипит он. – Больше никогда. Прекрати так поступать со мной. Ты сводишь меня… ох, блядь! Это слишком рано… – Он толкается сильнее и сильнее. – Ничего не могу с собой поделать… Ты сводишь меня с ума, Драко! – Его голос ломается. – Ох блядь, ох черт, господи, я кончаю! Я кончаю в тебе!!.. еще не готов… не хочу, чтобы это… так быстро кончалось… Драко, о господи. Прими как можно глубже. Трахни мой член, Драко, трахни себя мной! Дай мне себя всего… дай мне всё!  
Несмотря на то, что Гарри только что производил столько шума, он вдруг полностью замирает, только бедра продолжают двигаться, как поршень. Он прижимается щекой к спине Драко, крепко зажмуривается. Спустя мгновение его беспорядочные толчки сменяются судорогой всего тела.  
Драко стонет и подается назад, стараясь удержать Гарри внутри как можно дольше.  
– Пойдем со мной, я снял комнату, – говорит он дрожащим голосом.  
Гарри молчит, его тело слегка расслабляется. Он отстраняется, подтягивает джинсы и надевает брошенную мантию, но Драко недвижим. Его брюки по-прежнему болтаются на бедрах, а лоб упирается в стену. Потом Гарри снова встает на колени и раскрывает ягодицы Драко. Наклоняется вперед и зарывается туда лицом. Я слышу его сдавленные стоны, пока он сосет и вылизывает Драко там, жадно сглатывая собственную сперму. Его подбородок блестит в свете единственного фонаря, освещающего переулок. Я достаточно приблизился, чтобы видеть его язык и закрытые в экстазе глаза.  
Они перешли на такой уровень сексуальной близости, которого у меня никогда не было – даже с моей женой. Внезапно охваченный ярким осознанием собственной жизненной ситуации, отворачиваюсь и ухожу, шагая как можно тише, чувствуя возбуждение и дискомфорт от того, что я стал свидетелем тому, чего не имел никакого права увидеть.  
***  
Чуть слышный стук прорывается сквозь навевающее сон заклинание Эйлин «Океанские волны». Некоторое время я лежу, думая, что это часть колдовства, но, постепенно выплывая в сознание, понимаю, что это сова стучит в окно. Встаю и надеваю мантию. Луна такая яркая, что мне даже не нужно говорить _Люмос_.  
В крошечной птице я тут же узнаю ту, которую Драко использовал в пабе. Впуская её, вижу в клюве кусок пергамента. Она роняет его мне в ладонь и улетает. Торопливо открываю записку.  
_В вашем кабинете. Через час._  
Наверное, Гарри не принял его приглашение продолжить встречу в гостинице.  
Бросаю взгляд на часы на ночном столике. Кто знает, как долго бедная сова стучалась в окно? У меня, может быть, осталось всего несколько минут! Надеваю джинсы и свитер, не заморачиваясь привычной рубашкой с галстуком. Спускаюсь вниз как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить детей, и использую камин.  
В нашем офисном здании камин находится в подвале (что за идиотская идея!), а мой кабинет на двенадцатом этаже. Я скачу по лестнице, как сумасшедший, прыгая через ступени. Oказавшись на нужном этаже, спешу к кабинету, задыхаясь от бега.  
Он сидит на полу, прислонившись к двери, откинувшись и обнажив горло. Услышав мои шаги, поднимает голову, и я ахаю. Его глаза – глаза бесповоротно мертвого человека.  
– Думал, вы уже не придете, – говорит он безжизненным тоном.  
Я бормочу что-то про океанские волны, сов-лилипутов и плохо засыпающих детей, но он как будто не слушает. Закрывает лицо руками и снова откидывает голову.  
– Драко, – тихо говорю я. – Мне нужно открыть дверь.  
Он молча встает, и я поворачиваю ключ в замке. Как только мы заходим внутрь, он падает в свое привычное кресло и дрожащими руками зажигает сигарету. Я трансфигурирую Будду в пепельницу. Он едва слышно смеется.  
– Как я вас натренировал.  
– Предпочитаю думать, что это не я такой натренированный, а это вы слишком предсказуемы.  
Он снова смеется. Кажется, это неплохой знак.  
– Простите, что вырвал вас из постели.  
– Не стоит извиняться.  
Мы некоторое время молчим.  
– У вас милая жена. Мне приходится только гадать, что значит делить дом, кровать и жизнь с человеком, который действительно нравится, – говорит он. – Это должно быть приятно.  
Я киваю.  
– Это так. Думаю, это одна из величайших милостей в жизни.  
Он тяжело сглатывает и отворачивается к окну.  
– Драко, почему мы здесь?  
Он снова обращается лицом ко мне, делая долгую затяжку.  
– Я ходил кругами, пытаясь потеряться. Потом подумал, что связаться с вами будет хорошей идеей.  
– Вы… как вы думаете, вы собирались причинить себе вред?  
Он пожимает плечами.  
– Я уже причинил себе вред. Моя жизнь – это чертова бритва, об которую я режусь и режусь каждый день.  
Я понимаю, что у него кризис. Видел такое раньше и, к сожалению, вижу снова. Самое лучшее, что можно сделать, когда пациенты находятся в таком состоянии, – это молчать, но дать понять как можно яснее, что вы воспримете всё, что они вам скажут. Не время задавать провокационные вопросы.  
– Вы хотите поговорить об этом?  
Он делает еще одну затяжку, выглядя чуть менее возбужденным, чем когда я его только увидел. Наверное, это хороший знак.  
– Вряд ли.  
– Хорошо.  
Он молчит, докуривая сигарету. Звуки доносятся только извне: время от времени проезжает машина или идут – наверняка после бурной ночи в каком-нибудь клубе – пьяно горланящие песни прохожие.  
– Могу я прилечь? – внезапно спрашивает он. – В смысле, на кушетку.  
Я удивлен, но не подаю вида.  
– Конечно, она в вашем распоряжении. Для этого она тут и стоит. Хотите, чтобы я наложил маскирующее запах заклинание?  
Он смеется, медленно и неуверенно поднимаясь на ноги.  
– Нет. Я просто пытался вас поддеть. Она вообще не пахнет.  
– Это большое облегчение, – говорю я с улыбкой.  
Он садится на край кушетки и начинает развязывать шнурки.  
– Как нужно лечь? Головой сюда?  
– Делайте только то, что вам удобно. Ложитесь, как хотите. Устраивайтесь с комфортом. – Накладываю легкое согревающее заклинание и слегка уменьшаю освещение.  
Через какое-то время он ложится на спину и складывает руки на груди.  
– Что дальше?  
– Что вы подразумеваете под «что дальше»?  
– Я подразумеваю, как это работает? Вы хотите, чтобы я рассказывал о своем детстве или что?  
– Вы хотите поговорить о детстве?  
– Нет, совсем не хочу.  
– Хорошо, тогда о вашем детстве мы говорить не будем.  
– Тогда, может быть, о Войне? Война никого не пощадила.  
– К сожалению, полагаю, что вы правы. Вы бы хотели поговорить о Войне?  
– Нет.  
Он некоторое время молчит.  
– Можно мне снять ботинки? Ноги очень устали от долгой ходьбы. Не беспокойтесь, я в носках.  
– Даже если бы не были, ничего страшного, – уверяю я. – Драко, вы не обязаны говорить о чем-то конкретном; на самом деле, вы вообще ни о чем не обязаны говорить, если не хотите. В психоанализе нет ничего правильного и неправильного.  
Он ложится на бок спиной ко мне и сворачивается, как рак-отшельник. Почти в позу эмбриона. Долго молчит, а затем начинает рассказ.  
– Я никогда этого не планировал. Никогда не думал, что захочу такого. Я в самом деле ненавидел его в школе. И дико завидовал. Всё всегда оборачивалось в его пользу, ну, или я тогда так думал. Я вырос, слушая рассказы о нем, а когда с ним познакомился, вел себя как последний мудак. Мы пару раз серьезно повздорили. Однажды я бросил в него Непростительное, а он чуть не убил меня в ответ. Так что же произошло? Как я втрескался в него так сильно и так глубоко? Мы работали вместе, если вам угодно это так назвать, когда рассчитывалась реституция. Думаю, он считал меня злобным ублюдком, но я им не был. Я в самом деле хотел, чтобы моя семья заплатила за свою роль в Войне. Я хотел иметь возможность держать голову прямо. И если выдача чеков могла этому помочь, то я был готов это делать без остановки. Вот почему я настоял, чтобы с аврорами сотрудничал я, не отец. Тот никогда не был… легким человеком. В общем, мы работали вместе почти каждый день в течение недель… Черт, это так глупо.  
– Хорошо, – подбадриваю я его. – Вам не обязательно делать устное изложение. Вы можете говорить то, что считаете нужным сказать – в любой форме.  
Он молчит. Потом начинает говорить опять, очень тихо и медленно поначалу.  
– Я лежу с ней рядом в постели, а мое сердце стучит, стучит и стучит. Я чувствую себя так, словно у меня паническая атака. Я ненавижу её за то, какое она занимает место – рядом со мной – хотя имеет на это все права. Тогда я ненавижу себя за ненависть к ней. Она просто пострадавшая сторона. Побочный ущерб. Она никогда не причиняла мне боли, но само её существование ранит меня! На следующий день после похорон отца моя мать уже планировала свадьбу. Я стал главой семьи, а глава семьи должен быть женат. Знаю, что вы не можете такого понять, просто… просто поверьте мне, хорошо? Он сказал мне, что между нами всё будет кончено, когда я женюсь на ней. Он сказал, что не собирается быть человеком, к которому приходят только потрахаться. Он хотел настоящих отношений. Два года он говорил это, и вот я женюсь. Почему? Потому что я чертов трусливый слизняк. Я даже не знаю, почему он любит меня! Если бы я был им, то не полюбил бы себя. Мне… мне нужна сигарета.  
Он садится и призывает пачку сигарет из кармана своего пальто, потом устраивает целый ритуал с разжиганием. Делает глубокую затяжку, откинув голову и закрыв глаза.  
– Не могу признаться, просто не могу, черт побери, найти правильные слова. Я люблю его. Он мне нужен. Он отказывается быть со мной… за исключением быстрых перепихонов у стенки. И он сделает это. Уж я-то его знаю. Он женится на чертовой школьной подружке, и тогда всё будет кончено. Он не из тех, кто изменяет. Он скатится в тихую мещанскую жизнь, а я буду устраивать бесконечные приемы. Господи, я просто сохну по нему. А он и понятия не имеет. Не могу без него жить. Не могу отдать его ей. Не могу позволить ей занять место, которое принадлежит мне! Как он будет её трахать? Закрывать глаза и представлять меня, как я делаю это сейчас с Асторией? Или он собирается выкинуть меня из своей головы подобно тому, как вышвыривает меня из своей жизни? Знаю, я всё усложнил. Знаю, я пытался его бросить. У меня нет никакого права что-то требовать от него после всех моих пьяных звонков по камину, сов и причитаний «как ты мог». Я причинял ему боль. Да, много раз. Моя гребанная свадьба чуть его не убила. Не знаю, как мне удалось убедить его продолжать со мной встречаться. Господи. Я проебал всю свою жизнь, а ведь мне всего тридцать. Я проживу еще немало десятилетий со всем этим дерьмом. Да лучше уж умереть.  
Он остервенело тушит сигарету и ложится, на этот раз на спину.  
– До меня только что дошло, что вы не имеете никакого представления, о ком речь. Я никогда не говорил об этом никому. Не потому, что мне стыдно, а потому, что это будет дорого ему стоить. Он сказал, что ему плевать, но как он может знать? Он весь такой «любовь всё рассудит». Гарри, я говорю о Гарри Поттере. Да, о том самом Гарри Поттере. Ну вот, я и сказал это. Теперь вы единственный, кроме Гарри и меня, кто об этом знает. Господи, я не могу отдать его ей! Не могу провести остаток жизни, разглядывая его фотографии вместе с ней под ручку в каждой гребанной газете. Не могу смириться с неизбежными объявлениями о рождении детей. Это будет свадьба столетия. Все вокруг будут трещать о том, как это красиво, как мило, что он женится на своей школьной подружке. Гарри и Джинни, даже их имена звучат так мило вместе. Господь помоги мне, я не знаю, что мне делать. Он мой… я не знаю, что мне делать.  
Он разражается рыданиями. На самом деле я удивлен, что это не произошло куда раньше – учитывая его эмоциональное состояние. Подаю ему салфетки (неиссякаемый запас каждого колдопсихолога). Он словно не замечает. Я кладу коробку на пол рядом с кушеткой.  
Сейчас он ничего не говорит, но это нормально. Это должно было произойти. Кушетка – это как вскрытие нарыва.  
Наконец всхлипы почти прекращаются. Он берет салфетку и прочищает нос. Он очень похож сейчас на маленького мальчика.  
– Я так устал, – шепчет он. – Можно мне остаться?  
Мне нужно немного подумать.  
– Не совсем привычно для моей практики, – говорю я. – Но, кажется, это будет правильно. Не думаю, что вам сейчас стоит выходить на улицу… посреди ночи. Я пойду домой, а вы можете остаться здесь.  
– Спасибо, – тихо отвечает он. – Обещаю не трансфигурировать ваши вещи.  
Я смеюсь.  
– Об этом я не беспокоюсь. Просто хочу убедиться, что вас можно оставить одного.  
– Я в порядке, – отвечает он. – Просто очень устал. Я вам не сказал, но мы, я имею в виду, Гарри и я, занимались сексом сегодня вечером. Я не спал нормально много дней. Он лишил меня остатков сил. – И он улыбается немного застенчиво.  
Я трансфигурирую салфетку в одеяло и укрываю его.  
– С вами все будет в порядке?  
Он кивает.  
– У меня первая запись не раньше полудня, так что можете не торопиться утром.  
Он снова кивает.  
Мне хочется смахнуть у него с лица челку, словно он один из моих детей. Он выглядит таким уязвимым… таким юным.  
– Спокойной ночи, – говорю я тихо. – До встречи в следующий раз. Вы знаете, как со мной связаться, если понадоблюсь раньше.  
***  
– Где ты был?  
Наконец я добрался до дома, разделся и лег в кровать.  
– Один из моих пациентов.  
– С ним или ней все будет в порядке?  
– Думаю, да. Я оставил его провести остаток ночи в моем кабинете.  
– Надеюсь, он ничего не стибрит.  
Я целую Эйлин в щеку и поворачиваюсь на спину. Чувствую себя не в своей тарелке и надеюсь, что смогу снова заснуть.  
– Не думаю, что стоит об этом беспокоиться.  
– Значит, он богат?  
Я не отвечаю. Она знает, что я не могу ничего разглашать.  
– Драко Малфой, – говорит она. – Готова спорить, что это он. Будь осторожен, милый, не погрязни в его деле слишком глубоко. Из-за этой семьи люди исчезали, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Я не отвечаю, но нащупываю ее руку и сжимаю, давая понять, что всё в порядке и под моим контролем.  
***  
Добравшись до кабинета к десяти утра, я не замечаю никаких следов присутствия Драко за исключением записки с коротким «Спасибо». Кладу её в ящик, начинаю составлять заметки о прошедшей ночи и едва успеваю их закончить, как в окно начинает скрестись сова весьма надменного вида. Впустив её, я готов предложить вознаграждение, но она улетает, не дождавшись.  
– Ну и фиг с тобой, – говорю я еле слышно и раскрываю брошенный птицей пергамент.  
_Уважаемый колдопсихолог Николс,  
С сожалением вынужден информировать Вас, что мне придется отложить наше сотрудничество. Мы с Асторией собираемся провести остаток зимы на Крите. Свяжусь в Вами по возвращении. Спасибо за вашу помощь и доброту. Я в долгу перед Вами.  
Искренне Ваш,  
Д. Малфой_  
Я пялюсь на письмо в полном умственном оцепенении. Первое, что приходит в голову, – что его написал кто-то другой, не Драко, а его семья собирается на время заключить его под «домашний арест», но, взмахнув палочкой над пергаментом, я убеждаюсь, что это действительно почерк Драко.  
Что за хрень?  
Бессмыслица какая-то. Вчера ночью он клялся, что продолжит бороться за Гарри, но сейчас всё выглядит так, словно он снова сбегает. Он послал такое же письмо Гарри или намеревается уехать, даже не поставив того в известность?  
Мой мозг бешено обдумывает варианты. Возможно, мне стоит отправиться в Мэнор и попытаться выяснить, добровольное ли это решение Драко, и если да, то продумал ли он все последствия. Но я ни в коем случае не поеду к нему домой и не потребую объяснений. Это будет непростительное злоупотребление доверием.  
Но я могу написать ему – и пытаюсь выразить свою озабоченность на бумаге. Ему необходимо продолжить терапию! И я единственный человек в мире, кто знает, насколько опасна вся эта ситуация…  
Но единственный ли?  
***  
Департамент магического правопорядка погружен в полнейший хаос. Записки летают повсюду, как стаи воробьев, а люди то возникают, то исчезают где попало. Меня едва не сбивают с ног сразу трое, когда мне удается подобраться к столу секретаря.  
– Чем могу помочь? – спрашивает она, даже не поднимая глаз от документов.  
– Я бы хотел увидеть Гарри Поттера, – говорю я.  
Она фыркает, по-прежнему пялясь в бумаги.  
– Желаю удачи.  
Я хмурюсь. Она так шутит или это и есть ответ? Решаю оставаться на месте – и наконец дожидаюсь сердитого взгляда.  
– Гарри Поттер, мне нужно его видеть.  
– Вы серьезно, что ли?  
Я хмурюсь еще больше.  
– Конечно, серьезно. В чем проблема?  
– Аврор Поттер не общается с репортерами. Даже не пытайтесь меня подкупить.  
Я смеюсь.  
– Нет, что вы, вы неправильно поняли. Я не репортер, я колдопсихолог.  
Она таращится на мою записную книжку, явно не веря ни единому слову.  
– Попробую его найти, но клянусь Цирцеей, если вы меня дурите, то я отберу у вас удостоверение прессы быстрее, чем блоха пукнет!  
Я широко раскрываю глаза.  
– Эм…  
– Ждите здесь.  
Простояв, кажется, целую вечность, наконец-то вижу Гарри Поттера, идущего по коридору мимо дверей в кабинеты. Он явно не очень доволен нашей встречей.  
– Да? – спрашивает он, не интересуясь моим именем.  
– Здравствуйте, аврор Поттер…  
– Ближе к делу.  
Вау. Ну и засранец.  
– Меня зовут колдопсихолог Николас Николс. У меня к вам очень срочный разговор.  
Он набычивается, его глаза вспыхивают. Они такие же пугающие, как глаза Драко, но по противоположной причине: у того они холодные, а у Гарри – как огонь.  
– Я не принимаю первичные жалобы, – отвечает он. – Поговорите с кем-нибудь из авроров в приемной. А теперь извините, у меня много работы.  
Он собирается уйти. Без раздумий хватаю его за рукав. Он разворачивается, держа наготове палочку, даже раньше, чем я успеваю издать хотя бы звук.  
Понимаю, что сейчас меня обездвижат, наложат Петрификус или что похуже. И произношу единственное, что остается у меня в голове…  
– Я знаю Драко.  
Он замирает на месте, словно Петрификусом огрели его самого. Но если я надеялся, что он будет менее зол, чем раньше, то колоссально ошибся.  
– Что? – яростно шипит он, стискивая мой воротник.  
Судорожно глотаю. Он в самом деле очень… пугающ.  
– Драко, – повторяю я. – Я… я его психоаналитик.  
Сейчас я не только нарушаю свои этические обязательства, я рву их на части и топчу, даже, можно сказать, плюю на них сверху.  
– Что вы имеете в виду – «его психоаналитик»? Он в порядке?  
Мой воротник все еще крепко сжат.  
– Не знаю.  
– Что значит – «не знаю»?  
– Мы можем поговорить где-нибудь наедине?  
Он отпускает воротник и оглядывает меня с головы до пят. У него вид человека, который улыбается от силы пару раз в год. При близком рассмотрении становится очевидно, почему его считают одним из самых могущественных волшебников в мире. Его магический масштаб поистине впечатляет.  
– Идите за мной, – рычит он.  
Его кабинет находится в самом конце коридора, и в нем невыразимый беспорядок. Бумаги, папки и недопитые кружки кофе покрывают все поверхности. В комнате два больших окна: одно закрыто жалюзи, а на другом жалюзи словно вырвали с мясом.  
– Садитесь, – говорит он, указывая палочкой на одно из кресел и сдувая с него папки. Документы вспыхивают и печально осыпаются на пол. Ловлю себя на том, что пялюсь на него.  
Он обходит свой стол и усаживается, как король на троне. На какое-то мгновение я вспоминаю его стоящим на коленях, с жадностью высасывающим собственную сперму из заднего прохода Драко. У меня начинает кружиться голова. Трудно представить себе этого мужчину на коленях перед кем угодно, не говоря уже про все остальное.  
– Говорите.  
Прочищаю горло, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Не могу поверить, что я решился прийти сюда по доброй воле.  
– Как я уже сказал, я колдопсихолог Драко Малфоя. Он мне рассказал про вас. Сегодня утром он прислал сову, что уезжает из страны на остаток зимы. Я о нем беспокоюсь. Он очень несчастлив и нестабилен в данный момент, и я опасаюсь, что он может себе навредить.  
Гарри смотрит на меня во все глаза. Он явно не знает, с чего начать.  
– Он уезжает из страны?  
– Он так написал.  
– Куда он едет?  
– На Крит. Похоже, для вас это новость.  
Его рот дергается, словно он хочет что-то сказать. Но вместо этого он встает, обходит стол – и я обнаруживаю палочку у своего носа.  
– Вы лжете, – ровным голосом говорит он.  
Я засовываю руку в карман пальто и достаю записку Драко, протягивая её так, словно держу лакомство для сердитой совы. Он хватает её, разворачивает и трясет над ней палочкой.  
А затем он просто стоит. Как громом пораженный. Я уверен, что даже начни я плясать голым вокруг него, он бы не заметил.  
Он долго молчит.  
– Вы получили это сегодня? – хрипло спрашивает он и затем прочищает горло.  
Я киваю.  
– Вы его колдопсихолог… вероятно, знаете об… о наших отношениях, возможно, вы cумеете пролить немного света, черт побери, на это всё!  
Он швыряет в меня запиской.  
Начинаю думать, что он мне не нравится. Вот вообще. Не зря говорят, что не надо слишком пристально разглядывать своих героев – если хотите, чтобы они таковыми и оставались.  
– Не думаю, что мне стоит настолько подрывать доверие Драко.  
Он стискивает челюсти.  
– Вы не можете просто войти сюда, сказать, что Драко уезжает… или уже уехал из страны, а затем отказаться что-либо говорить.  
_А вот и могу_ , хочу я сказать, но, конечно, сдерживаюсь.  
– Он разбудил меня прошлой ночью, – говорю я. – Ему нужно было встретиться со мной. Он рассказал, как ходил по улицам кругами, надеясь потеряться. Я смог убедить его открыться мне…  
– И что же такое вы сказали в ответ, что он сбежал на Крит?  
– Ничего, – огрызаюсь я. – Я был так же шокирован, как вы. Я подумал, что вы знаете что-то важное или сможете поговорить с ним… В отличие от вас, я о нем беспокоюсь!  
Его глаза угрожающе вспыхивают, и я сразу жалею о вырвавшихся словах. Эйлин была права. Мне определенно не стоит ввязываться в эту ситуацию. Но я продолжаю, как идиот:  
– Почему вы не остались с ним? Он говорил, что снял номер.  
Он подходит к окну и смотрит на улицу, прислонившись к раме так, словно это его единственная опора в жизни. Меня поражает мысль о том, что на нем та же одежда, что и ночью. Он явно еще не был дома.  
– Я не обязан вам отвечать, – грубо говорит он.  
– Вы оттолкнули его.  
Он резко дергается, и я невольно вздрагиваю.  
– Да не отталкивал я его! Он ушел по доброй воле. Угождать тестюшке – это же гораздо важнее, чем... Бля, да зачем я всё это вам рассказываю?  
Сделав глубокий вдох, пытаюсь вспомнить, что имею дело с представителем человеческой расы, которой свойственно ошибаться. В конце концов, предел его стойкости давно пройден.  
– Наверное, вы мне рассказываете потому, что это безопасно. И потому, что мы оба заботимся об одном и том же человеке.  
– «Заботимся о нем»? Это так называется? Вы заботитесь о своем коллеге, кошке или милой старой тетушке. Я не забочусь о Драко, психолог Николс, я люблю его. Четыре года… четыре, мать его, года…  
Его голос срывается. Он больше не злится на меня, если вообще злился. Он словно раненый волк, попавший в капкан, который кидается на всех, кто подходит слишком близко.  
– Четыре года я не делал ничего, только любил его. Но сделал бы… что угодно. Я бы полз по битому стеклу, если бы было нужно, и умолял, валяясь у его ног. Но этого оказалось недостаточно.  
– Он тоже вас любит.  
Гарри возвращается к столу и падает в кресло, потирая лицо ладонями.  
– Я просто не могу это продолжать, – говорит он устало. – Я пережил столько, что хватит на несколько жизней. И теперь хочу жизни… обычной. Спокойной, нормальной, даже скучной. Какой же я был дурак, что думал обрести такую вместе с Драко.  
Теперь я уже не испытываю неприязни – только сильную жалость. Всё, что у него было – это потери и слезы. Неудивительно, что его нервы в таком состоянии. Неудивительно, что он фантазирует о «нормальной жизни».  
– Он хочет того же, – мягко говорю я. – Он сказал мне это ночью…  
– А потом утром аппарирует на Крит. Вот так это и было с тех пор, как он женился. С меня хватит. Я просто не могу так больше. И чего теперь он ждет от меня? Пройдет достаточно времени, и он появится здесь снова, наврав жене, что едет в Париж или еще куда. Он вернется и снова устроит охоту на меня, как на зайца. Заморит меня до полусмерти, выпьет из меня все соки. Сведет меня с ума. А потом, когда я больше не смогу сопротивляться и сдамся, мы трахнемся – и он исчезнет. Вы просто не понимаете: я не мог остаться с ним вчера! Когда он засыпает у меня на руках… когда я вижу его спящим… Блядь!  
Я отворачиваюсь, пока он вытирает слезы.  
– Я так больше не могу. Он не понимает. Я больше не выдержу. Пусть остается на Крите, вот это и есть моя забота о нем. Уверен, что тамошний особняк Гринграссов очень красив в это время года.  
Он фыркает и тянется к ящику.  
– Виски?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он наполняет стакан и левитирует его ко мне безмолвным заклинанием.  
– Простите, док, что втянул вас во всё это.  
Я слабо улыбаюсь ему в ответ.  
– Драко так же меня называет.  
Гарри осушает один стакан и тут же наливает следующий.  
– Я рад, что вы пришли ко мне, – говорит он. – Простите, что вел себя по-мудацки. Я бы не узнал об этом, пока не прочитал в светской хронике. Такое уже случалось раньше. Это особый сорт ада – узнавать о жизни своего любимого из колонки светских сплетен.  
Допиваю виски и ставлю стакан на стол.  
– Мне нужно идти. Скоро у меня прием.  
– Спасибо, – отвечает он, приканчивая скотч одним глотком.  
Понимая, что встреча окончена, встаю и направляюсь к двери. Уже открывая её, слышу хриплый голос. Гарри не смотрит на меня.  
– Рад, что у него есть вы. Позаботьтесь о нем как следует. Если он позволит, конечно.  
Мне хочется спросить, есть ли хоть кто-то, кто позаботится о нем самом, но тут он поднимает голову, откидывая челку со лба, и внезапно единственное, что я вижу – этот пресловутый лиловый шрам. Он же Гарри Поттер. Конечно, о нем есть кому позаботиться.  
Я тихо закрываю за собой дверь.  
***  
Даже понимая, что это бессмысленно, я сохраняю за Драко его время. Каждый раз я жду его прихода, целый час сидя за столом и занимаясь отчетами по пациентам. Я надеюсь, что вот-вот он ворвется внутрь и превратит какое-нибудь из моих сокровищ в пепельницу, но этого не происходит.  
Только в марте я узнаю о нем, хотя это всего лишь записка из двух слов, написанных небрежно и явно в большой спешке.  
_Астория беременна_.  
***  
– Возможно, ты достиг предела, до которого можешь – или даже хочешь – погрузиться во всё это.  
Яркое зимнее утро – именно такое, от которого болят глаза и выступают слезы. Я кошусь на своего ментора, сидящего в кресле посреди моего кабинета. Она прикрывает лицо ладонью.  
– Сейчас, – говорю я, доставая палочку. – Давайте прикроем жалюзи, хорошо?  
– Замечательно, а то я боялась обгореть на солнце.  
Усмехаясь, приспускаю жалюзи. Через них по-прежнему просачивается немного света, но не резкого, а нежно-медового.  
Я просил её прийти, как только она сможет, и это оказалось утро, когда было получено послание Драко.  
– Чаю?  
– Было бы чудесно.  
Мы молча ждем, пока заваривается чай. Позволяю себе медленно расслабиться в своем кресле. Только сейчас я осознаю, насколько был напряжен.  
– Как ты думаешь, почему он решил связаться с тобой – и в такой странной манере?  
– Я гадал над тем же самым, – говорю я. – У меня создалось впечатление, что он мог быть пьян, когда писал это, но на него это непохоже. Он говорил мне несколько раз, что практически никогда не позволял себе напиться…  
– Просто кладезь секретов, этот твой пациент.  
Я не сообщил ей имени Драко. Таково наше соглашение. Всё, что ей известно – потенциально суицидальный пациент написал мне из-за границы довольно внезапно, и всё, что сообщил, – это то, что его жена беременна.  
– Ага, кладезь, – подтверждаю я. – Глубокий.  
– Возможно, он боролся с порывом написать тебе и дал слабину в сложный момент.  
– Такова была моя интерпретация. – Я наливаю ей чаю.  
– Так, значит, этот пациент давно имеет любовника, с которым он был еще до того, как женился.  
– Да, и это… было… не знаю, как это правильно сказать… очень серьезно.  
– Ты знаешь того, другого, человека? Пациент сказал её или его имя?  
– Да, он сказал его имя.  
– А, значит, твой пациент гей или как минимум бисексуал.  
– Гей. Его, очевидно, не привлекают женщины вообще. Молока?  
Она качает головой, cветовые блики от сережек радугами разбегаются по комнате.  
– Нет, спасибо. Калорий не надо. Просто черный чай. Договорной брак?  
Я киваю.  
– Значит, чистокровный. – Она немного разочарованно хмыкает. – Если бы чистокровных не было, у нас бы не осталось пациентов. Эти люди начинают уродовать своих детей, едва те вылезают из вагины.  
Я смеюсь, потому что это правда. Даже учитывая тот факт, что число чистокровных падает, они по-прежнему составляют значительный процент моей практики.  
– Его любовник чистокровный?  
– Нет, но он… как бы мне это выразить? Он хорошо известен, скажем так.  
– Ты имеешь в виду публичную известность?  
Снова киваю.  
– Ясно. Значит, тут ставки высоки – богатый могущественный чистокровный и некто, известный широкой публике.  
Теперь моя очередь фыркать.  
– Вот прям так и есть. Еще чаю?  
– Спасибо, не откажусь. Итак, получается, что ты не уверен, продолжают ли они отношения.  
– Давайте сформулируем так: они все еще любят друг друга, но выходит, что оба пытаются всё прекратить, однако никто не готов решиться на окончательный и бесповоротный разрыв.  
– А твой пациент выражал явное желание прекратить отношения?  
– Не совсем. Всё, чего мой пациент на самом деле хочет – это избавиться от своего брака и и долгов перед семьей, чтобы быть вместе с любимым. Но он в западне. Не уверен, что тут проблема именно в смелости; думаю, это просто колоссальный вековой груз родовых обязательств и правил – как писаных, так и неписаных.  
– Одно из которых, конечно – рождение сына. – Она закатывает глаза от сексизма, скрытого в её утверждении. – Чертова нелепица, если хочешь услышать мое мнение. У нас даже Министр женщина! Так или иначе, но как ты считаешь, твой пациент доволен беременностью своей жены – полагаю, внезапной?  
– Не могу сказать. Мы никогда не обсуждали возможное потомство.  
– Может, как раз это и прекратит его измены.  
– Господи, этого я как раз и боюсь!  
Она откидывается в кресле и взмахом палочки фиксирует его в таком положении. Размышляя, она перебирает пальцами кончики волос.  
– Могу ли я поинтересоваться, почему ты так боишься этого окончательного разрыва отношений, которого обе стороны явно стараются достичь? Не кажется ли тебе, что это одна из причин, по которой пациент приходит к тебе на прием? Чтобы помочь себе укрепиться в решимости, так сказать?  
Я делаю глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхаю.  
– Я беспокоюсь, что беременность подтолкнет его к чему-то.  
– Ты имеешь в виду, что беременность может толкнуть его скорее к разводу, чем к прекращению измен?  
Я встаю из-за стола, направляюсь к кушетке и ложусь на нее.  
– Боже, – говорит она. – Это выглядит зловеще. Колдопсихологи обычно не используют собственные кушетки.  
Я тру лицо ладонями, а затем засовываю руки под голову.  
– Меня беспокоит то, что всё может завершиться плохо. Что мой пациент может попытаться покончить жизнь самоубийством. Карина, я никогда раньше так сильно не волновался за него. А вдруг посланная им записка – предсмертная? Я правда этого боюсь. И совершенно не понимаю, что делать. Обычно мы ищем помощи в семье пациента, но в данном случае это, пожалуй, самое последнее, что я бы предпринял.  
– Судя по всему, он очень одинок.  
– Да. Несмотря на богатство и статус, он одинок и медленно идет ко дну.  
– Думаешь, он сказал любовнику про беременность жены?  
– Вряд ли. Он даже не сказал ему, что уезжает из страны на три месяца. Мне досталось сомнительное удовольствие cамому сообщить ему об этом. Так себе развлечение.  
– Так, значит, ты вступил в контакт с любовником своего пациента? Ник, должна сказать, что я в полнейшем шоке! Это чудовищное, абсолютно неэтичное поведение, нарушение конфиденциальности!  
Я снова закрываю лицо.  
– Согласен. Просто не знал, что делать.  
– Ты слишком погряз во всем этом. Нужно немедленно передать дело кому-то другому. Колдопсихолог никогда не должен напрямую включаться в жизнь своих пациентов...  
– Да, – вставая, отвечаю я. – Я это знаю. Я уже не ученик, но что я должен делать? Просто сидеть и смотреть, как пациент убивает себя?  
– Существуют профессиональные способы урегулирования подобных ситуаций. Ты не первый и явно не последний колдопсихолог с суицидальным пациентом. Если ты убежден, что должны быть предприняты все меры, тогда возможна принудительная госпитализация в Сент-Мунго.  
Я тяжело вздыхаю. Не могу себе представить чего-то более бесполезного, чем принуждение Драко Малфоя против его воли.  
– А что с его любовником?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты лечишь не его любовника, а его самого.  
– По правде сказать, сложно лечить одного и не трогать другого. Я очень беспокоюсь за своего пациента, но также я беспокоюсь и о другой стороне. Если он узнает о беременности из какого-то другого источника, а не от моего пациента… с ужасом представляю, что тогда случится.  
– Кто бы он ни был, но он не твой пациент.  
– Кто бы он ни был… – бормочу я себе под нос. – Откровенно говоря, я хотел бы этого не знать.  
***  
Я просыпаюсь от криков и топота ног, а потом несколько маленьких тел врезаются в меня, как кометы. Эйлин стоит в дверном проеме.  
– Доброе утро, папочка. Ты проснулся?  
Cмеюсь и отлепляю от себя цепкие маленькие ручки.  
– Проснулся. А что случилось?  
– Да ничего особенного. Просто сегодня суббота, а всё здание «Пророка» превратилось в кучку дымящегося пепла. Что означает, скорее всего, что сегодняшняя газета – последняя, по крайней мере, на какое-то время.  
Я вскакиваю, лишившись остатков сна.  
– Что?!  
– Спустись вниз и послушай новости. Журналисты ведут репортаж прямо с места событий.  
Выбравшись из постели, пытаюсь натянуть первую попавшуюся мантию.  
– Кто-нибудь пострадал?  
– Никаких жертв. Они заранее получили сигнал и всех эвакуировали.  
– Террористы? – интересуюсь я. Бегу по лестнице, пытаясь на ходу засунуть руки в рукава, и с трудом уворачиваюсь, чтобы не раздавить пушистика. В голове бьется единственная мысль: «о боже, это снова случилось!»  
– Не-а.  
– Пожиратели?  
– Тоже нет.  
– Тогда кто и зачем?  
– Гарри Поттер, одно взрывное заклинание – и всё.  
Она протягивает мне номер «Пророка», на обложке которого красуется Гарри, целующий рыжеволосую девушку в маггловском кафе.  
_ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР И ЕГО ШКОЛЬНАЯ ЛЮБОВЬ ОБЪЯВИЛИ О ПОМОЛВКЕ!_  
Мой мозг готов лопнуть.  
– О нет, это плохо, – только и могу выговорить, просидев целую минуту с открытым ртом. – Это очень-очень плохо.  
***  
По выходным я обычно не работаю. Суббота и воскресенье – это святое. Но в эту не совсем обычную субботу что-то подсказывает мне, что именно сегодня кое-кому я могу срочно понадобиться, так что мой кабинет будет проверен в первую очередь.  
Чудесная солнечная погода сменилась холодом и дождем, что удачно помешало огню, спалившему редакцию «Пророка», распространиться на другие здания. За окном куски обгоревших газет летают подобно птицам в потоках ветра. Я включил маградио на полную громкость.  
_До настоящего момента арест не был произведен – несмотря на то, что подозреваемый объявился сразу. По инсайдерской информации, судебное преследование может быть прекращено как вследствие статуса аврора Поттера в магическом мире, так и в силу имеющихся смягчающих обстоятельств…_  
– Вам любопытно, какие это могут быть обстоятельства?  
Я едва не падаю в обморок от неожиданности, увидев входящего в мой кабинет Гарри Поттера.  
– Извините, что не постучал, – говорит он, но вовсе не выглядит виноватым. – Вам повезло, что я на сегодня выполнил свою норму по взрывам, а то пришлось бы взорвать и вашу дверь через одно из этих славных окон.  
Гарри не выглядит счастливым. Более того, он выглядит отчаявшимся и готовым на всё. На нем влажная футболка и покрытые сажей джинсы. Грязные ботинки оставляют следы, которые шокировали бы даже Энди. У него мокрые волосы, его трясет, и свою палочку он тычет мне прямо в лицо.  
– Вы знаете, как до него добраться, – хрипит он. – Мне нужно с ним поговорить. Только не порите чушь про профессиональную конфиденциальность. Сейчас мне плевать на все любезности.  
Я киваю и кладу руки так, чтобы он мог видеть, но этот жест подчинения ничуть не гасит полыхающую в его глазах ярость.  
– Я никогда не посылал сов и не связывался с ним по камину, – медленно отвечаю я.  
– То есть, получается, вы, его колдопсихолог, не имели от него никаких сведений с момента отъезда?  
Вот же хрень.  
Я делаю глубокий вдох.  
– Аврор Поттер, – начинаю настолько спокойно, насколько это возможно перед лицом самого могущественного волшебника в мире, чья палочка направлена в мою голову. – Пожалуйста, присядьте. Знаю, что вы со мной не согласитесь, но добрая чашка горячего чая сейчас будет очень кстати.  
Он пялится на меня. Мне нужна вся сила воли, чтобы не отвернуться. Наконец его рука чуть-чуть опускается.  
– Вы только что напомнили мне Дамблдора. Что само по себе, хочу вас предупредить, не обязательно означает что-то хорошее.  
– Пожалуйста, – снова начинаю я. – Сядьте. У вас губы синие, вы же окоченели. – Я бы сделал согревающее заклинание, только мне бы пришлось для этого брать в руки палочку. Невербальные мне сроду не удавались.  
Затаив дыхание, слежу, как адреналин покидает его тело прямо на глазах. Наконец он падает в кресло, но при этом скидывает на пол подушки. Я едва сдерживаю улыбку. У него и Драко в самом деле есть общие черты – включая крайнее неуважение к чужим вещам.  
– Я собираюсь достать свою палочку, – говорю медленно и спокойно. – Заварю чай и согрею комнату, а затем… затем я положу её на свой стол, где вы будете её видеть, хорошо?  
Он кивает, но внимательно следит за каждым моим движением.  
– Вы хотите поесть?  
Он качает головой.  
– Чая достаточно, – отвечает он угрюмо.  
– Сахар? Молоко?  
Его гнев снова вспыхивает, как угли в камине.  
– Просто чай. Хватит опекать меня, твою мать!  
Я киваю и посылаю ему чашку. Он хватает её обеими руками, словно ребенок кружку горячего шоколада. На мгновение я почти представляю, что этот ребенок и есть Гарри.  
Постепенно он перестает дрожать. Я снова наполняю его чашку, потом еще раз.  
– Вас задело огнем.  
– Такое случается, когда бросаешь взрывные проклятья полной мощности, – рычит он.  
– Могу ли я… спросить, почему?  
– Гребанные ублюдки. А ведь я их предупреждал!  
Я ничего не отвечаю. Много лет я слушаю других людей и знаю, что он сам заговорит, если дать ему достаточно времени и пространства. Делаю согревающее заклинание и кладу палочку на стол в пределах досягаемости.  
– Я предупреждал, чтобы они не печатали ничего про мою помолвку с Джинни. Мне казалось, я был очень, ну очень убедителен.  
Я моргаю. Для меня нет сомнений в том, что он не оставил никакой возможности для двусмысленного толкования. Репортерам и редакторам повезло, что их яйца и яичники сегодня всё еще при них – в том случае, если они у них были, конечно.  
– Итак, вы собираетесь жениться.  
Он молча смотрит на меня. Тяжело выдерживать такой взгляд, но я стараюсь. Мне нужно сохранить хоть толику самоуважения перед этим человеком.  
– Мы помолвлены.  
– Давно?  
– С прошлой недели.  
– А Драко знает?  
Мне бы следовало знать, что убойный вопрос вызовет такой же убойный ответ.  
– А вы как, блядь, думаете? Я не смог с ним связаться. А вот они смогут! – он держит номер «Пророка» и так трясет им перед моим носом, словно фотография на обложке появилась там по моей вине. – Вот почему я сейчас теряю драгоценное время в вашем уютном кабинетике. Вы единственный человек, который может мне помочь. И даже не думайте, что мне нравится быть просителем.  
Фраза из фильма о мафии приходит мне на ум: «У нас много способов заставить вас заговорить».  
Я кладу руки ладонями вверх в надежде, что он воспримет это как выражение капитуляции.  
– Пожалуйста, аврор Поттер, пожалуйста, помните, что я целитель Драко, и у него есть право доверять мне, когда я говорю, что не нарушу его конфиденциальность.  
Ответ неправильный.  
Гарри лишь слегка стискивает мышцы руки, и его чашка разбивается.  
– Не стойте у меня на пути, – произносит он. – Если понадобится, то я оглушу вас и обыщу тут все закоулки.  
Он снова достает палочку, а я поднимаю руки вверх.  
– Вы не понимаете, – говорит он. – Драко должен услышать это лично от меня! Поверьте мне, я знаю, каково это, получать подобные новости из газет! – Тут он саркастически фыркает. – И вас я предупреждаю: меня ничто не остановит. До вас уже должно было это дойти после сегодняшнего случая с редакцией «Пророка».  
Я не опустил руки и не отвел взгляда.  
– Должен вас спросить: как Драко отреагирует, когда узнает о вашей помолвке?  
Гарри отворачивается. Едва сдерживаю удивленный вскрик от его кажущегося отступления.  
– Я… я не… не знаю. Не уверен. Вот почему именно я должен ему сказать.  
– Вы думаете, он может навредить себе?  
Гарри до крови кусает губу. Он все еще не может посмотреть мне в глаза.  
– Пожалуйста, – запинаясь, говорит он. – Пожалуйста, помогите мне.  
У меня мелькает мысль, а кто-либо вообще слышал, чтобы Гарри Поттер просил о помощи? Боюсь, что почти никто.  
– Сейчас я открою ящик, – сообщаю я спокойно и твердо. – Там лежит записка Драко. Я получил её недели две назад. Больше ничего он не посылал. Только это. И я должен вас предупредить – содержание записки вам не понравится.  
– Два раза я просить не буду, дайте её мне!  
Мне остается гадать, были ли его глаза последним зрелищем, которое наблюдал Волдеморт в своей жизни, и надеюсь, что это так. В них достаточно силы, чтобы отправить душу в ад. Протягиваю ему записку.  
Он так смотрит в нее, словно слова написаны на каком-то мертвом языке.  
Внезапно меня охватывает беспокойство за свой кабинет со всеми дорогими вещами, которые я собирал с любовью столько лет. Мне дико жаль каждого подарка от семьи, друзей и пациентов. Вся моя жизнь выставлена здесь напоказ. Меня буквально передергивает, когда он переводит взгляд на меня.  
– Значит, она беременна.  
Я молчу.  
Он мрачно смеется.  
– Наверное, пришлось ему свой член заколдовать. Может, и нет. Может, прочувствовал наконец привлекательность чистокровной киски.  
Я продолжаю молчать.  
– Ох, Драко, Драко, – говорит он, цокая языком, обращаясь явно к себе, а не ко мне. Качает головой, словно чувствует сейчас лишь разочарование. На мгновение кажется, что он вообще позабыл о моем присутствии.  
Но вдруг его глаза снова прикованы ко мне.  
– Вы напишете ему письмо и отправите камином. Ваши письма он охотнее прочитает, чем мои. Сообщите ему, что это не обсуждается и он должен немедленно явиться к вам. Скажите, что вы убрали защитные заклинания, и он сможет аппарировать прямо в ваш кабинет. И пусть он не идет никуда и ничего не делает, пока не поговорит с вами.  
Меня бесит его приказной тон, но я вспоминаю, кто он и каковы ставки в этой игре. Я сижу без движения довольно долгое время, но потом всё-таки достаю из ящика пергамент и перо.  
***  
Это особый вид унижения – быть выкинутым из собственного кабинета, даже если человек, который это метафорическое выкидывание совершил, является одним из самых могущественных волшебников в мире. Я смотрю на часы. В записке от Драко было сказано, что он явится через пятнадцать минут. Я не спрашивал, а он не писал, знает ли он о заметке в «Пророке».  
Гарри предложил, чтобы я вернулся в лоно семьи. Я понял жирный намек и избавил его от своего присутствия.  
А вот мое любопытство не собирается уходить на заслуженный отдых. Как всегда, Эйлин была права. Я действительно больше детектив, чем колдопсихолог.  
У каждого уважающего себя волшебника где-нибудь есть потайная дверь. Поскольку мой офис – это кабинет для работы вне дома, то я создал скрытый проход между двумя книжными полками. Чувствую себя капельку извращенцем и совсем не капельку непрофессионалом, но ничто не сможет удержать меня от использования заклятия невидимости и потайного хода, чтобы вернуться в кабинет. Я даже прохожу внутрь и сажусь за стол. Пытаюсь убедить себя, что я здесь для того, чтобы удержать возможную конфронтацию в разумных рамках (что отчасти является правдой), но в действительности я просто люблю совать нос в чужие дела. Пытаюсь вспомнить своего ментора и представить, что бы она cейчас сказала.  
Драко еще не прибыл, а Гарри стоит у окна, глядя на улицу, скорее всего, на тлеющие развалины редакции «Пророка». Я не настолько хорошо знаю его, чтобы понять, испытывает ли он чувство вины, но он закрывает лицо рукой и резко опускает жалюзи.  
Именно в этот момент с хлопком появляется Драко.  
У него в руке номер утренней газеты.  
Он оглядывается по сторонам, ожидая увидеть меня, но замечает Гарри.  
Они стоят, буравя друг друга взглядами, кажется, целую вечность.  
– Значит, ты женишься на ней.  
У Драко голос мертвый и одновременно угрожающий.  
– А ты заделал своей жене ребенка. Что ты натворил, Драко? Думал обо мне, когда её трахал?  
У Гарри такой же мертвый и угрожающий голос.  
– Я не знал.  
– Что ж, наверное, я должен объяснить тебе про пестики и тычинки. Если мужчина очень-очень любит женщину и засовывает в её вагину свой пенис… туда-сюда…  
– Заткнись, Поттер!  
Гарри ухмыляется.  
– Люблю, когда ты называешь меня Поттером. Это напоминает мне, почему я тебя просто смертельно ненавидел.  
Глаза Драко сужаются до щелочек.  
– Давай рассказывай мне херню, когда сам собираешься жениться на корове Уизли и засовывать свой собственный пенис в её вагину, пока не настрогаешь целый крольчатник мелких рыжих засранцев в очках.  
Гарри выхватывает палочку, и я инстинктивно сжимаюсь. _Конец моему кабинету_ – это единственное, что поначалу приходит мне в голову. Потом я думаю о крови и чуть не падаю в обморок.  
Драко тоже вынимает палочку.  
– Мне следовало знать, – говорит Гарри низким грубым голосом, – что ты ее никогда не бросишь. Чего ты ждешь от меня? Жить монахом и сохнуть по тебе до конца жизни?  
– Нет…  
– Тогда что же, Драко? Чего ты хочешь от меня? Дрочить до изнеможения на твои фотографии в газетах, где ты прохаживаешься, держа руку у нее на заднице? И вот теперь она беременна, я просто горю от нетерпения увидеть фотографии ваших сияющих, сука, лиц. Я хочу жить, Драко. И я хотел жить вместе с тобой.  
Рука Драко с палочкой так дрожит, что я не представляю, как он мог бы сейчас попасть даже в тролля.  
– Джинни добра ко мне. Вся её семья добра ко мне. Никогда не звонит мне по камину в два часа ночи и не умоляет встретиться в хрен-знает-каком отеле или переулке у дракона на рогах.  
– Ты никогда не будешь с ней по-настоящему счастлив, – шипит Драко. – Твоя идеальная жизнь с ней будет такой же фальшивкой, как моя.  
– Ты не прав…  
Это происходит так быстро, что я даже не осознаю, когда Драко успел прижать Гарри к окну, пока это уже не свершившийся факт. Гарри тоже явно захвачен врасплох.  
– Похоже, ты не в состоянии понять, – говорит Драко тихо и угрожающе, – я не стану сидеть и смотреть, как ты «любишь» ее. _Экспеллиармус_ , – шепчет он, и палочка Гарри перелетает ему в руки. – А вот это особенно мило. Твое самое любимое заклинание сработало против тебя.  
Гарри грустно смеется.  
– Если ты не хочешь видеть моего счастья, тогда есть только два выхода. Убей себя или меня. Неважно, что ты выберешь, но сначала выеби меня.  
Если бы я не видел этого собственными глазами, то поклялся бы, что это невозможно, тем более, когда речь шла об убийстве и самоубийстве, но Драко и правда стонет и прижимается бедрами к Гарри.  
– Давай же, Малфой, ты слышал. Выеби меня. Засунь свой член мне в задницу для разнообразия. Сделай наш последний раз незабываемым.  
Драко делает шаг назад и срывает плащ, не расстегивая. Слышны звуки рвущейся материи. С мантией он поступает так же и кидает на пол, блестящая синяя ткань расстилается лужей у его ног.  
Гарри явно хочет сдержать крик, но у него это не получается. Драко стоит перед ним совершенно нагой.  
– Господи. Охуеть, Драко, – стонет Гарри. Он опускается на колени и целует уже влажную головку. Его ласка вознаграждается тем, что член Драко полностью встает. Гарри опять его целует и получает еще более впечатляющую реакцию. Затем он садится на корточки и стаскивает с себя футболку.  
– Не смей мне сосать, – рычит Драко. – Я собираюсь кончить в твоей заднице. Хочу спустить так далеко внутри, что ты почувствуешь вкус моей спермы у себя в горле.  
Гарри отвечает тем, что берет в рот пунцовую головку члена. Драко отступает назад.  
– Я не шучу, – рявкает он.  
Гарри встает и начинает расстегивать ремень.  
– Погляди на себя, – говорит Драко. – Весь в саже. Ты в самом деле взорвал «Пророк»? Да ты просто чокнутый маньяк. – Он смеется, и ухмылка медленно расцветает на лице Гарри.  
– Ага. Тебе стоило это видеть. – Гарри скидывает свои прокопченные джинсы и спускает вниз трусы. Вскоре он столь же наг, как и Драко, и не менее возбужден.  
– Ты охрененный, – шепчет Драко. – Иди ко мне.  
Они трутся членами и жадно целуются. Теперь не только Драко дрожит всем телом. Гарри снова и снова стонет и стискивает пальцами ягодицы Драко, широко раскрывая его. Руки Драко везде – царапают спину Гарри, ласкают его лицо и хватают за задницу.  
– Не могу отдать тебя ей, – яростно говорит он в губы Гарри.  
– Заткнись, – отвечает Гарри и подкрепляет слова таким глубоким поцелуем, что Драко и не смог бы ответить.  
Их бедра уже сами трутся друг о друга. Ни тот, ни другой не смогли бы остановиться, даже если бы захотели. Они ушли слишком далеко. Слишком сильна жажда взаимного оргазма.  
– Я просто рехнусь, если не окажусь внутри тебя, – тяжело дыша, произносит Драко. – На колени.  
Вид Гарри Поттера, которому приказали встать на колени и он охотно подчинился, вызывает неописуемый восторг. Гарри наклоняется вперед, опираясь на локти, пока Драко плавным движением перетекает ему за спину, по ходу призвав одну из моих подушек. Затем он ложится и, раскрывая Гарри как можно шире, впивается в его задницу, словно голодающий, лижет, сосет и стонет при этом. Он отклоняется лишь на мгновение, чтобы успокоить дыхание и сказать Гарри, насколько тот красив. Гарри прижимается щекой к полу, чтобы дать Драко еще лучший доступ.  
– Всегда хотел понять, какие будут ощущения, – тяжело дыша, говорит он.  
Драко подтягивает его назад.  
– Хорошо?  
– Просто прекрасно. Господи, давай уже, трахни меня.  
– Почему ты вдруг решил поменяться?  
– Потому что это единственное, о чем я могу думать. Как ты заполняешь меня, берешь меня, показываешь, как ты, блядь, меня хочешь. Прояви себя! Давай уже!  
– Не здесь, не так… Мне нужно видеть твое лицо.  
Иногда жизнь преподносит изысканные cюрпризы. Просто ирония судьбы! Место, на котором они наконец устроились – это кушетка, моя кушетка! Гарри лежит на спине, а Драко подхватывает его под бедра, прижимая его колени к своей груди. Ноги Драко широко раздвинуты, чтобы освободилось больше места.  
– Господи, посмотри-ка на это, – стонет Драко. – Гарри, ты должен увидеть себя!  
Конечно, зрелище того стоит. Учитывая его стиль поведения, я бы никогда, даже в миллион лет, не представил бы Гарри лежащим на спине, раскрытым, готовым быть оттраханным. Драко нависает над ним, одной рукой обхватив себя за плечи, а другой двигая своим членом вверх-вниз между ног Гарри.  
– А! Черт! – Драко быстро выпрямляется. – Чувствую себя первоклашкой. Сейчас кончу раньше, чем засуну!  
– Чтоб ты провалился. Наложи уже заклинание, если надо.  
– Нет, я справлюсь, – произносит Драко между двумя быстрыми вдохами. Он снова обхватывает себя за плечи, но на этот раз не играет с членом, а сразу находит дырку Гарри и с тяжелым, почти агонизирующим стоном входит одним долгим уверенным толчком.  
– Не кончай сразу, – просит Гарри. – Я чувствую, как пульсируют твои яйца, не кончай пока, Драко.  
Они какое-то время не двигаются, только тяжело дышат. Драко изо всех сил пытается не допустить преждевременного оргазма, начиная осторожно толкаться долгими плавными движениями. В краткие промежутки между выдохами мне слышны влажные звуки – слишком влажные, как мне казалось, для анального секса. Видимо, со смазкой, естественной и искусственной, это почти так же, как вагинальный секс…  
Драко резко выходит и хватается за член, безжалостно стискивая его у основания. Головка так потемнела и налилась кровью, что даже смотреть на это больно.  
– После такого я не соглашусь быть снизу, – говорит он, тяжело переводя дух, явно пытаясь обуздать свое возбуждение. – Это феерично.  
– Не беспокойся, – рычит Гарри, дроча себе. – Никакого «после» не будет.  
Драко отвечает возвращением члена на место и животными по силе и скорости толчками, да и звуки, которые он издает, мало похожи на человеческие.  
– Да. Будет. После. Я тебя не отпущу!  
Вместо ответа Гарри внезапно кончает, и это явно неожиданноcть для него – вскрикнув, он пытается остановить себя так же, как раньше это делал Драко, но слишком поздно – он заливает себе весь живот.  
У Драко такой вид, словно он спятил. Его толчки становятся уже совсем дикими, они сотрясают Гарри, словно тряпичную куклу.  
– Я убью себя или тебя, – мычит он. – Может, обоих. Ты кончаешь для меня, Поттер. Ни для кого больше!  
Когда рывки достигают максимальной амплитуды и скорости, он роняет голову – и затем спускает. Это очевидно, потому что он плачет так, как будто ему больно, и выкрикивает имя Гарри.  
Без сомнения, моя кушетка вся залита смазкой и спермой. Драко падает в подставленные руки Гарри и продолжает толкаться, словно его тело еще в состоянии что-то выжать из себя. Они бешено целуются, пока опадающий член Драко не выскальзывает из ануса Гарри.  
– Не могу… остановиться… не сейчас, – говорит Драко. – Двадцать минут, Гарри, и я выебу тебя снова. Только двадцать минут.  
Гарри стонет ему в губы и обнимает ногами за талию, прижимая Драко теснее. Их волосы слиплись от пота, а звук, издаваемый ими при поцелуях, такой же влажный и отчаянный, какой была их ебля.  
Наконец Гарри поворачивает голову набок.  
– Никаких двадцати минут не будет. Садись.  
Возможно, единственная причина, по которой Драко подчиняется – это рефлекс, который вызывают в нем слова Гарри. Его член еще не до конца опал. Возможно, он уже начал возбуждаться снова.  
Но Гарри выворачивается из-под него и садится. Призывает свою одежду и начинает одеваться.  
– Ты не уйдешь, – говорит Драко.  
– Еще как уйду, – отвечает Гарри, не глядя на него. – У тебя было почти два года, чтобы развестись, Драко, и ты этого не сделал. Всё, чего ты добился – это сначала обнадеживать меня, а потом рушить все надежды. Если твоя тайная цель была растоптать меня, то ты преуспел. Мои поздравления.  
Его голос звучит грубо, почти ядовито. Так прорывается чистая эмоциональная боль. Я-то знаю. Я слышал такое раньше у нескольких своих пациентов. Работа, подобная моей, ставит тебя лицом к лицу с человеческой сутью во всей её неприглядной наготе.  
Драко не отвечает. Он лишь качает и качает головой.  
– Гарри, ты, похоже, не понимаешь, – говорит он с пугающим спокойствием. – Твоя женитьба на ней – не выход.  
– А твой развод с беременной женой тоже не выход, да?  
Гарри уже полностью одет. Он застегивает джинсы.  
– Не заставляй меня делать что-нибудь безумное, – голос Драко едва слышен. – Ты знаешь, что я могу… и сделаю это.  
– Херня! – кричит на него Гарри. – Если бы ты был способен сделать что-то безумное, то ты бы ушел от нее! В тебе ни капли безумия нет. Только трусость.  
Внезапно я понимаю, что не могу выдержать больше ни секунды. Смотреть на это слишком больно. Слишком страшно.  
***  
– Ого, хорошая квартирка.  
Энди выходит из моего камина и оглядывается.  
– Возможно, я чего-то не понимаю, но почему ты позвал меня домой, а не в офис?  
Я вздыхаю.  
– Долгая история. Чаю? Кофе?  
– Кофе, с молоком и сахаром.  
Я фыркаю.  
– Никогда бы не подумал, что ты сладкоежка.  
– Ну, долгая история или нет, но я такой.  
Я указываю ему на одно из кресел, и он усаживается.  
– Это потребует беспрецедентной предосторожности.  
Энди мгновенно обретает оскорбленный вид.  
– Я всегда предельно осторожен. И ты, Ник, это знаешь, как никто. Или по крайней мере должен знать.  
– Прости. Конечно, ты осторожен. Просто человек, за которым тебе нужно проследить, – не обычный твой клиент. Это Гарри Поттер.  
Энди вытаращивает на меня глаза.  
– Да ты шутишь что ли.  
Я пожимаю плечами, словно извиняясь.  
– Увы, не шучу.  
– Ты видел, что он сделал сегодня с редакцией «Пророка»?  
– Серьезно сомневаюсь, чтобы аврор Поттер когда-либо кого-нибудь убил. Он убедился, что здание полностью опустело, и только потом взорвал его.  
– Хммммм, это здорово успокаивает, – саркастически произнес Энди. – Хорошо, давай на минуту представим, что я согласился на эту работу – чего я совершенно точно не говорил – что конкретно я должен искать?  
– Что угодно не совсем обычное.  
Энди разражается смехом.  
– А ты не хочешь обозначить мне, что в мире Гарри Поттера считается «обычным»? – говорит он, вытирая выступившие слезы.  
Я не свожу с него глаз, поскольку ситуация, кроме шуток, совершенно не забавная.  
– Он… ему может угрожать опасность.  
– Что, один из собственников «Пророка» собирается ему отомстить? Я чертовски серьезен.  
– Нет, – говорю я. – Прости, Энди, но я не могу рассказать тебе больше ничего.  
– Да я даже не знаю, где он живет! И никто не знает.  
– Ну, зато ты знаешь, где он работает, и среди авроров у тебя есть приятели. Сходи и потрись возле департамента магического правопорядка, а потом проследуй за ним, когда он будет уходить с работы.  
– Без проблем, босс, – отвечает от с издевательской самоуверенностью. – Уже бегу. К завтрашнему обеду буду знать все детали жизни Гарри мать его Поттера.  
Меня это уже начинает раздражать.  
– Энди, пожалуйста. Я практически умоляю тебя.  
Наверное, он увидел глубины моего отчаяния, потому что кивает.  
– Постараюсь.  
***  
– Драко!  
Я встаю из-за стола, видя, как он входит в дверь и закрывает её за собой. Не успеваю даже моргнуть, как он уже достает свою пачку сигарет.  
– Всего одну, – манерно тянет он и почти падает в свое обычное кресло. Я ловлю себя на мысленном вопросе, думает ли он о сексе с Гарри в этом самом кабинете, и тут же понимаю, что, конечно, думает. Как он может об этом не думать?  
– Очень рад видеть вас, – говорю я. – Но у меня через пятнадцать минут прием, придёт другой пациент. Вы могли бы вернуться через час пятнадцать? После этого у меня весь остаток дня свободен.  
Драко поворачивает голову и выпускает колечко дыма в сторону окна.  
– Нет необходимости. Я просто хотел зайти и поблагодарить вас за то, что дали Гарри записку, которую я прислал.  
Я краснею или по крайней мере чувствую себя так.  
– Простите… – я почти заикаюсь. – У него есть способность…  
– Получать то, чего хочет?  
Из меня резко выходит весь воздух.  
– Ага, думаю, можно и так сказать. Он правда умеет запугивать.  
Драко невесело смеется.  
– Ничего нового вы мне не сообщили.  
Мы почти вернулись в старые добрые времена, когда он трансфигурировал моего Будду в пепельницу.  
– Понимаю, что вы больше не доверяете мне, – говорю я. – Был бы очень рад передать вас одному из своих коллег. Они все очень хорошие…  
– Уверен, что так и есть. – Голос Драко сочится знакомым презрением. – Но я здесь не для прохождения психоанализа ни с вашей помощью, ни с помощью любого другого специалиста. Я пришел попрощаться. И сказать спасибо.  
Я сглатываю, горло мгновенно пересохло.  
– Драко, – стараюсь говорить как можно спокойнее. – Забудьте, что я сказал про другого пациента, я отменю прием сейчас же…  
Он откладывает сигарету и встает.  
– В этом нет необходимости. Я сделал то, зачем пришел.  
Я также встаю и выхожу из-за стола.  
– Драко, – обращаюсь я мягко, со всей возможной деликатностью. – Пожалуйста, не уходите.  
Он возвращает Будде первоначальный вид.  
– Боюсь, я должен уйти, – медленно целит он. – До свидания, доктор.  
– Драко! – я кричу уже в коридор, но он скрывается за углом быстрее, чем я успеваю сказать что-то еще.  
***  
Когда прибывает мой ментор, я уже пьян.  
– Тебе не следует пить на работе, – говорит она, но скорее для очистки совести. – Ник, что случилось?  
– То, что я позволил сегодня суицидальному пациенту уйти отсюда. Вино? Виски? Пиво?  
– Ничего не надо, – отвечает она. – Расскажи, в чем дело. Это тот же клиент, которого мы уже обсуждали? Вдруг у нас еще есть время, чтобы вернуть его в терапию.  
– Просто не могу это сделать. Если бы вы знали, кто он, то поняли бы причину.  
– И что, ты собираешься сидеть тут и напиваться?  
– Как раз наоборот, – отвечаю я. – Мне не нужно напиваться, я уже пьян.  
Внезапно раздается стук в дверь. Мы с Кариной почти подпрыгиваем в креслах.  
– Войдите!  
Входит Энди, бледный, выглядящий напуганным и усталым. Никогда не видел его настолько расстроенным. Я встаю.  
– Господи, скажи, пожалуйста, что…  
– Я нашел, где он живет, – говорит он, захлебываясь словами. – Цирцеина киска, это было нелегко! Я заработал миллион в карму! В общем, мне удалось пробраться внутрь. Там все было разрушено. Мебель перевернута и разбита. И кровь повсюду. Иди на хрен, Ник! Почему ты не сказал мне, что должны погибнуть люди?  
Меня начинает трясти, и я внезапно чувствую, что абсолютно трезв.  
– Там кто-то был?  
– Ты, блин, шутишь так? Я не проводил обследование места преступления, а вылетел оттуда как можно скорее!  
– О боже правый, – подает голос Карина. – Похоже, случилось что-то страшное. За кем вы следили?  
– За Гарри, сука, Поттером, вот за кем!  
Карина поворачивается ко мне с выражением полнейшего изумления.  
– Это он – тот клиент, которого мы обсуждали?  
Я качаю головой.  
– Нет, но он – вторая сторона в отношениях моего клиента.  
– Мы должны сообщить в аврорат немедленно! А что, если твой пациент его убил?  
Я буквально заламываю руки.  
– Не представляю, что делать!  
Карина хватает меня и начинает трясти.  
– Ты должен позвонить аврорам. Сейчас же!  
Дрожа всем телом, я подзываю свою сову и корябаю записку.  
– Как можно скорее! – И сова улетает.  
– И как ты собираешься объяснять, откуда ты про них знаешь? – шипит Энди. – Я влез в дом, или ты не помнишь? Меня станут первым подозревать!  
Мой рот так пересох, что у меня не получается сглотнуть.  
– Прости. – Это единственное, что я могу сказать, и я повторяю это снова, и снова, и снова. – Прости, я налажал.  
Карина кивает.  
– Печально, но тут ты прав.  
***  
Энди тяжело смотрит на меня и сбрасывает мою руку, когда я дотрагиваюсь до его плеча. Я его не виню. Если бы я провел ночь в тюрьме, потому что мой работодатель меня подставил, я бы тоже был зол.  
– Вот письмо, – мой голос дрожит. – С тебя сняты все подозрения.  
– Да охуеть просто, – рычит он. – И от кого же гребанное письмо?  
Меня беспокоит, что я сейчас могу расплакаться прямо перед аврорами.  
– Мы можем перейти в мой кабинет?  
Энди пожимает плечами.  
– Ладно. Но я больше на тебя не работаю. Никогда.  
Смиренно киваю. Я его не виню.  
После безумия прошедшей ночи с её бесконечными допросами и очными ставками, мой кабинет дарит покой и безопасность, как монастырь. Я благодарен. И я сажусь за стол, закрыв лицо руками.  
Не поднимая головы, начинаю говорить.  
– Была найдена записка. На кровати, где явно кто-то из них умер. Кровь была повсюду. – Меня передергивает. Я знаю это, потому что ходил туда и упал в обморок. – Записка написана рукой Драко. В ней говорится, что он убил Гарри.  
Я срываюсь в слезы, и Энди подзывает мою бутылку виски и два стакана. Затем щедро наполняет их.  
– А Малфой? Что случилось с ним?  
Я залпом выпиваю виски и делаю глубокий вдох.  
– Никто не знает.  
– Думаешь, он убил себя?  
Я молчу, обдумывая всё, что случилось. Каждый сеанс, что у нас был, и каждую его встречу с Гарри, которой я был свидетелем. Нет никакой вероятности, что он собирался жить в мире, в котором больше нет Гарри Поттера. Я знаю это так же хорошо, как свое имя.  
– Да, – выдавливаю я из себя.  
Энди поднимает стакан.  
– Что ж выпьем за упокой его души. Пусть горит в аду, там ей самое место рядом со всеми остальными Малфоями. Он закончил лучше, чем того заслуживал. Убить Гарри Поттера, с ума сойти!  
– Кровь, она была повсюду. Гарри, наверное, отчаянно сопротивлялся!  
Записку было трудно разобрать, но это явно был почерк Драко. Она промокла от крови так же, как и все остальное в том доме. Занимался ли он с Гарри сексом? Убил ли он его в момент оргазма? Меня пробивает такая судорога, что виски из стакана выплескивается на блокнот с записями о пациентах.  
– Я не справился, – говорю я больше себе, чем Энди. – И из-за меня Гарри умер, они оба умерли. Карина считала, что я должен был уговорить Драко на терапию, но я её не слушал. Я не слушал её, черт побери!  
– Не стоит себя винить, – говорит Энди, снова наполняя свой стакан. – Он держал ту палочку, не ты. Ты никого не убивал.  
Я поднимаю голову и встречаюсь с ним взглядом.  
– Мне придется уйти в отпуск, – говорю я. – Я просто не могу продолжать практиковать после случившегося. Это было… это меня совершенно подкосило. Мне нужно уехать. Нужно побыть с семьей. Ты не понимаешь: это же самый страшный кошмар колдопсихолога, когда пациент совершает самоубийство. А тут всё еще хуже, ведь мой пациент, прежде чем убить себя, забирает жизнь другого человека, потому что у меня нет сомнений в том, что натворил Драко.  
Энди наполняет стаканы.  
– Выпьем же за Гарри Поттера, – произносит он. – Пусть его душа покоится с миром. Он чертовски заслужил это после всего, что выпало на его долю.  
Я поднимаю свой стакан и выпиваю одним глотком.  
***  
Проходят месяцы. Некоторые дни тянутся дольше, чем остальные, но пребывание дома означает, что всегда есть что-то отвлекающее. Дети прыгают от радости, что мы с Эйлин всегда дома, а я имею возможность доделать кое-какие дела по хозяйству, которые откладывал годами.  
Однажды я буду готов вернуться к практике – но не сейчас. Однако время от времени я наведываюсь в свой кабинет – иногда на час-два, иногда всего на пару минут. Хожу кругами, трогая любимые вещи, пробегая пальцами по корешкам любимых книг. Решаю, что настало время заменить кушетку; нынешняя будет всегда напоминать мне о Гарри и Драко, независимо от того, сколько месяцев и лет минует с тех пор.  
Сегодня вечер пятницы, и я в своем кабинете. Это время, которое принадлежало Драко. Я уже почти готов уйти, когда слышу, как в окно скребется сова. Медленно встаю, гадая, кто бы мог связаться со мной здесь. Все мои коллеги и пациенты знают, что я в отпуске. Уже подойдя к окну, я узнаю ответ.  
Это маленькая сова Драко.  
Она что-то держит в клюве, и этот груз явно слишком тяжел для нее. Я протягиваю руку, и сова тут же отдает мне это с видимым облегчением – по крайней мере, мне так кажется. Мое сердце начинает частить. Не уверен, что уже готов думать о том, что произошло. Возможно, никогда не буду готов. Почти решаюсь кинуть письмо в корзину, но потом, глубоко вздохнув, все же открываю.  
_Уважаемый колдопсихолог Николс,  
Надеюсь, вы в добром здравии. Там, где вы находитесь, сейчас должно быть позднее лето. А там, где находимся мы, весна только начинается. Та кровь не принадлежала Гарри. И не была моей. Вообще не человеческой. Не буду утомлять вас деталями. Всё, что вам стоит знать, что это была постановка; он жив, так же как и я. Вот такой сказочный финал. Всё совсем не идеально – Гарри разорвал помолвку, а у меня растет сын, которого я никогда не увижу. Да, это не идеально, но оно того стоило. Надеюсь, это говорит вам кое-что о нас. Жить в разлуке для нас было невыносимо.  
Что ж, солнце садится, и Гарри как раз вернулся из деревни с едой для ужина. С другой стороны комнаты я чую запахи свежих пряностей. Со своим привычным красноречием он передает вам «привет и пока», ну и я тоже. Перестаньте грузиться, док. Нет нужды просить вас не говорить никому, что вы получили от нас вести. Я вам доверяю. И всегда доверял.  
Всегда ваш в здравии и счастье,  
Драко  
P.S. Не забудьте дать Купидону лакомство. Он, должно быть, выбился из сил. Только не курицу (все-таки он тоже птица), а вот рыбу он любит. Особенно лосось, тем более копченый, если у вас есть. А то он очень переборчивый говнючонок._


End file.
